Our Distance
by Writing memories
Summary: Miles away from each other, missing each other every second and just wanting to be together again, together in New York. As Blaine finishes school and Kurt starts his dream by living in New York with Rachel they have to handle the distance, their distance. At the end of June where will they both be?
1. Breakaway

_So, this was just a little idea that came into my head. It is based on what we know so far that is going to happen in season four so if you don't want to know anything about it at all, it's probably best not to read it. There are about two spoilers in it. This isn't what I think will happen; it's just what I would like to happen :) So, enjoy and tell me what you think. Thank you :) _

* * *

_**A new day**_

Blaine and Kurt are walking down the hallway past students, hand in hand.

It was the second week being back at school, second week of Blaine being a senior and Kurt helping out Mr Schue with the Glee club. It was always there in the back of Kurt's mind, a voice saying _you should go to New York._ He decided in the summer he was going to wait till Blaine graduated. Of course Blaine kept telling him he had to go to New York but Kurt had just simply replied _it's what I want._ Blaine had to let it go because he knew Kurt had his head set on staying but, his heart wanted something else. So, Kurt has it planned out, help Mr Schue for the rest of the year and apply for NYADA again. If he didn't get it again it would hurt so badly but, he would go to New York with Blaine anyways because that's where_ they_ belong.

As they walked to where they had to go, Blaine looked over to Kurt. He decided that he would give Kurt two weeks when they went back to school to see if Kurt was happy staying here. Kurt could try to hide it all he wanted but, Blaine saw he wanted to go to New York. Whenever he got a text or call from Santana and Rachel about New York, Blaine saw that sadness in his eyes. Whenever Kurt went on the internet Rachel always had new pictures up of New York. It might be only a year but, it would be a year wasted and Blaine didn't want Kurt to do that.

It was Friday after lunch and Blaine had two classes left and then Glee club after. He had made sure he had what he was going to give to Kurt after Glee club, in his bag. He had to get it for Kurt because he knew Kurt wouldn't. He loved him so much and this is why he had to do it.

"You're doing it again." Kurt shyly smiled as he blushed.

"What?" Blaine asked pulled out of his thoughts.

"Staring at me," Kurt let out a little laugh. Even after being together so long Kurt still always blushed when Blaine did it.

"You should be used to it." Blaine said playfully as they stopped at Blaine's maths classroom. Blaine let out a sigh as he looked into the classroom and turned back to face Kurt.

"Don't make me go in." Blaine moaned.

Kurt pretended to look shocked. "The geek doesn't want to go in and learn all the fun stuff about maths, am shocked." Blaine laughed as he hit Kurt playfully on the arm.

"I better head on. Mr Schue and I have to go through songs for Glee club."

"What are they?" Blaine said excitedly.

"You know I can't tell you," Blaine gave Kurt the puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. All Kurt could do was laugh because he wasn't going to tell Blaine. "That isn't going to work. In a way I am like a teacher for Glee club."

"And you are going out with a student. Now, that's pretty hot. Is Mr Hummel allowed to kiss his student in the hallway?" Blaine said as he was inches away from Kurt's lips.

"Allow or not, I am going to." Kurt leaned in and captured Blaine's lips with his. It only lasted a few seconds before they heard someone speak and pulled away a bit from each other.

"Hello boys. Blaine I think it's time to learn more about maths, not to explore Kurt's mouth." Mr Erikson joked with a smile. Now this 'is one of the teachers in McKinley that was a laugh and accepted everyone. He is in his twenty's. Black short hair, tall and has big blue eyes. This is his second year teaching maths at McKinley and Blaine's favourite teacher for many reasons.

"Hi sir," Blaine and Kurt both said at the same time.

"So Blaine, you thinking about coming into class anytime today? I know for a _fact _most of the other students won't have the homework done and I need you to show a good example."

"Go be smart then. I will see you in Glee club." Kurt smiled as he went to walk away and Mr Erikson and Blaine went to walk into the classroom. Kurt turned back to them and spoke.

"Oh sir, Blaine doesn't have his homework done. He was too busy last night." Kurt looked from Mr Erikson to Blaine and smirked at him. Blaine's checks went red as Mr Erikson looked down to Blaine and Kurt headed down the hallway, laughing to himself.

"He didn't mean _that_ kind of busy, just…he…em..."

"Blaine, I was your age once, I know right well." Mr Erikson chuckled as he walked into the classroom and Blaine followed behind.

* * *

_**This is for you**_

"Remember to come up with a theme for next week and on Monday we will pick the best one." Mr Schue said and clapped his hands together just as the bell rang. All the students gathered up their bags and headed out the door. Mr Schue headed out after them, leaving Kurt and Blaine on their own in the choir room. Blaine walked over to the piano where Kurt is standing putting his sheets into a pile on top of the piano. Blaine took in a deep breath and out before wrapping his left arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt turned his face to Blaine's for a second giving him a smile. _It's now or never _Blaine thought. Blaine took his arm from Kurt's waist and put his bag on top of the piano and opened it slowly. In the front of the bag was the thing to give to Kurt. Kurt finally had all the sheets together and looked back over to Blaine, who suddenly looked sad.

"I got you something." Blaine said softly as he pulled out a ticket from his bag. He pushed it over on the piano to where Kurt's hand rested on the piano.

"What's that?" Kurt asked meeting Blaine's eyes.

"A plane ticket to go to where you should be," Kurt let his eyes fall on the ticket to read where it was for. _New York._ "It's for next Friday and you are going to be on that flight, Kurt." Kurt shook his head.

"No, no I am not going. We already talked about this."

"Yes we did but, it's not what you want. I can't see you like this anymore. I can't see you not living your dreams. I _love _you and that's why I got this for you." Blaine gave a sad smile.

"No! I am not leaving you! This is crazy, Blaine. I would wait for you no matter how long it took but, it's a year Blaine, it's _only _a year." Kurt couldn't believe this, how did Blaine think Kurt would leave him. Blaine tried to hold his voice together; he knew this was going to be hard.

"You are going to stay with Rachel, you are going to find that dream and…"

"Stop! Okay, just stop! You aren't _listening_ to me." Kurt could feel the tears behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"Kurt, you aren't listening to yourself, this is _why_ I got this ticket, this-this is why you are leaving next week." Blaine's throat was getting sore from trying to hold back tears; he had to get Kurt to understand.

"I _am_ happy, okay. I get to still see you every day and…"

"What if I wasn't here? What if we had never met? Would you have been gone with Rachel to New York?" Blaine thought this would have been harder for Kurt to answer, but it wasn't.

"No," Kurt whispered. "Because I probably wouldn't have _survived_ high school, if I hadn't of met you." Blaine was the one who was speechless. Blaine moved his hand across the piano and rested it on top of Kurt's one that was shaking a little.

"We saved each other, Kurt, but, now it's time to leave Ohio and in less than a year, you and I, we will start a new chapter of our lives, I promise." Blaine managed to say and then the tears just fell when he saw in Kurt's eyes that he knew Blaine was right. Tears fell from Kurt's eyes to as he put his hand up to his face and turned away from Blaine, letting out sobs. Blaine took the little few steps to Kurt, putting his arms around him as Kurt turned around into Blaine's arms.

"Don't ever let-let me g-go." Kurt choked looking at Blaine.

"I never could. I _never_ will." Blaine replied as Kurt dropped his head gently onto Blaine's shoulder. They stood, holding each other, crying, and knowing this was for the best, no matter how hard it would be.

* * *

_** A few months apart, are better than a lifetime apart**_

Blaine and Kurt walked through the airport doors and through the crowds of people. Blaine wheeled Kurt's suitcase behind him with one hand while the other held on to Kurt's. Kurt's grip had gotten tighter as they had walked through the airport doors. They both had a thousand things they wanted to say to each other but, they couldn't. They saw as people said goodbye to others and some had tears in their eyes.

They had spent as much of the week as they could together. It was a week they would remember, a week that would help them get through this, for the months ahead. It was so hard for Kurt to say goodbye to his friends and family. If that was bad, he knew how much worse it was going to be with Blaine.

They put Kurt's bag with all the others and headed to the door that led to the plane, which would bring him to New York. They saw the door up ahead and people going through it. They both looked to the door like it was something scary which in this case, it was. But it also led to a happier life for Kurt. They turned back to each other, facing each other and giving each other a small smile.

"I love you for doing this, but I hate you at the same time." Kurt joked trying to lighting the mood.

"You won't hate me when you get there."

"No, I will ring you when I get there. I wish you were coming with me." Kurt's voice got sadder. Blaine put his two hands either side of Kurt's face as tears began to run down Kurt's face.

"I will be, soon. We are going to start a new chapter soon, remember that." Blaine said as tears formed behind his eyes as he looked into Kurt's. They moved closer to each other feeling each other's breath on their face. Their lips gently collided as Kurt brought his hands to rest on Blaine's waist. Blaine let his left hand rest on the side of Kurt's neck while the other hand lay on Kurt's back. Their tears mixed together as they fell down their faces. When they slowly parted their lips away from each other they pulled each other into one of the longest and sweetest hugs they ever had. Neither wanted to let go, they couldn't. Kurt had his head resting on Blaine's shoulder, eyes closed. He wanted to remember how this felt, to be so close to Blaine, while he was miles away. Blaine let out a shaky breath, he didn't want to let Kurt go yet, he wanted to remember this moment. Seeing each other again in a few weeks would keep them going. A few months apart, are better than a lifetime apart.

The announcement came on for Kurt's flight and they just held on tighter. After a few seconds Kurt knew it was time to go.

"I love you so much." Blaine whispered through the tears, into Kurt's ear.

"I love you right back." Kurt said as he pulled back a little and kissed Blaine's wet check then one last quick kiss to Blaine's lips. Kurt pulled away some more to see Blaine's face fully. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair. A kiss and a look in each other's eyes could tell more, than words ever could with the two of them. After seconds of being in a gaze, Kurt gave a smile to Blaine and then pulled away, picking up his bag of the chair beside him and started to walk away. Blaine watched as Kurt made his way to the door. Kurt handed the woman at the desk his ticket and then she handed it back. Kurt made his way to the few steps to the door.

"New York's going to love you, just like I do." Blaine said as Kurt turned from the door to look at Blaine. Between them was only a few steps to each other and it took everything in Kurt not to go back to Blaine. Kurt gave him a happy smile this time as Blaine returned it. One last look and then Kurt went through the doors. Blaine saw as he disappeared. _He's finally gone to live his dream._

Blaine stood at the airport window as he watched Kurt's flight take off into the light darkness. Once the plane was out of sight, Blaine started to head out of the airport. He felt so many emotions, but one emotion he was glad to feel was happiness for Kurt, that he finally got to go to New York. That his boyfriend is going to find his dream and live it.

Kurt sat beside the window as he looked out it, it was so beautiful. All the lights of the place he grew up blended together. He was leaving behind a small town, and he was going to miss it for three reasons; his family, his friends, and his boyfriend. He was going to miss them so much but, he knew this is what he had to do. Blaine knew Kurt had to go to New York. It is because of Blaine he is here now, for many reasons.

Neither of them would understand how they got so lucky, to have each other, for now, and for _always_.


	2. So far away

Monday morning and Blaine was walking through the halls of McKinley. He was walking past Kurt's old locker when he stopped there just for a few seconds and remembered the times he and Kurt had so many conversations there. He knew it was going to be hard to let Kurt go to New York. It had only been two full days since Kurt had gone to New York and he missed him so much. Blaine started to walk again and headed to the choir room; he was the first person there and took a seat. He put his bag down on the ground beside him and waited for the rest to come in. Nearly every place in this school had memories of him and Kurt. Blaine was lost in thought when Sam walked in.

"Hey dude!" Sam said as Blaine looked up and gave him a small smile. Sam took the seat beside him and he didn't know was it the right thing to ask or not but he wanted to.

"How's Kurt?" he asked softly as Blaine looked towards him.

"He's okay. Rachel's already annoying him." They both laughed knowing that would be true. "He's better there, he can start finding that dream and get to living it sooner."

"It's hard though isn't it?" Blaine nodded his head trying not to think about it too much. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I am always here for you, bud."

"Thank you. That means a lot. What about you and Mercedes?"

"Well, I don't know. We still keep in touch and are on Skype and that. She's coming back for Halloween so I will get to see her then and I guess we will see what happens there." Sam said trying to stay positive that he and Mercedes will be okay to.

"The same goes for you, you know that? Whenever you need to talk I am here for you to, Sam." Sam gave a grateful smile and a nod as Brittany, Joe, Tina and Artie came in.

"Brittany, for the last time, Kurt did not swim over to New York, he got on a plane like a normal person." Tina snapped as Joe and Artie couldn't help but laugh.

"But he did! Blaine, didn't Kurt swim to New York?" Sam and Blaine chuckled as Blaine shook his head.

"No, he didn't, Britt." Everyone took a seat and was all seated now when Will came in with a big grin on his face and walked over to the board and started writing on it. When he came away from it and turned to the class they saw what was writing on the board _memories_.

"Okay guys. So we are just a few weeks back and we all have memories, some good, and some bad. What I want this week is for you guys to pick a song that means the most to you because it reminds you of a special memory that you will never forget." When Will was saying all of this everyone was thinking of the memories when New Directions were all together.

"I know we have all had a good few memories from being in school and a lot of good ones since Glee club started. Now it doesn't matter if you have sung the song or if it was playing in the background at that special moment, as long as the song reminds you of a good memory, that's all we need." Will looked to his students to see they had suddenly gone silent and knew that this was going to be a tough lesson but it would hopefully help them all.

* * *

Blaine lay on his bed doing his homework when a beep came from his phone. He picked it up and read the text that was from Kurt. A smile appeared on his face as he read it.

_Skype? If you're not busy :) x_

_**Be on in two seconds :) x**_

Blaine picked his laptop up from the ground and put it on the bed as he moved his books. He opened the laptop, switched it on and waited till the internet connected and went into Skype seeing Kurt was already on. It would be their first time being on Skype since Kurt had gone to New York. They had only texted and called the other few days. Blaine pressed the call button and waited for Kurt to accept and he did and Kurt appeared on the screen.

"Why, hello beautiful stranger." Kurt grinned as Blaine laughed.

"Right back at you. How's New York?"

"It's great. Rachel showed me around more yesterday and it really is a beautiful city."

"Well that's good because there's a beautiful boy in it." Kurt blushed as he looked back up at the laptop.

"Kurt, is that Blaine you're talking to?" Blaine heard Rachel's excited voice. The next second Rachel appeared in the screen with Kurt.

"Blaine, oh my god, I miss you so much. How is Glee club? Is it falling apart without me? I wouldn't be surprised but with you there am sure you will do fine."

"It is fine, Rach. We're all just missing everyone, it feels so different now."

"What do you have to do this week in it?"

"Rachel, come on, let me talk to Blaine alone. Don't you have to get back to Ryan?"

"Fine. Talk to you soon, Blaine." Rachel smiled before moving away.

"Bye, Rachel." Blaine said with a laugh seeing Kurt looking towards the door giving her a bitch look before the door closed and turned back to the screen.

"Please don't tell me Ryan is her new boyfriend?"

"No. He's some guy friend from NYADA. But the way Rachel talks about him you swear he was. Anyways, how's school?"

"It's okay. Weird without you there but other than that it's fine. I think there's going to be another play this year; Mr Shue is still thinking what one to do, if we do one."

"Well if you are in it, which you will, I will be there, I promise. I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you to. " Blaine said his voice going sadder just as his mum knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sweetie, do you have any clothes to be…oh, Kurt, hello. How are you?" Kate Anderson said as she looked towards the laptop. Blaine looked a lot like his mum. Black curly hair, short, and big brown eyes like Blaine's and a thin woman with great dress sense.

"Hey Mrs Anderson. I am fine. How are you?"

"I am great Hun. How's New York treating you?"

"It's really good so far."

"I am glad to hear that. This one here misses you a lot." She looks down to Blaine who was giving her the look to _please, go away_.

"I miss him to."

"Well, I better leave you to alone. Blaine dinner will be ready in half an hour." She said and gave Kurt a wave before heading out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"So, what's Mr Shue making you guys do this week in Glee?"

Blaine didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. "Um…we have to sing a song that reminds us of a good memory we have." Kurt coped on at how Blaine seemed to look a bit sadder by saying it.

"Well, that sounds awesome, but you don't seem too excited about it." Kurt said worried as Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"I am it's just…all of my memory's that I can remember and have a song that reminds me of it are all memories of you. I just don't want to start singing one of those songs and end up in tears." Kurt didn't know what to say and other times when he didn't know what to say he could just hug or kiss Blaine and now, he can't.

"I wish I was there right now so I could give you the biggest hug. Long distance sucks." They both chuckled for a second before meeting eye other's eyes again.

"Yeah, but we can survive it."

"I know. Hey, how about you open our playlist on your iTunes and we listen to see which one you could sing for Glee club."

"Sound's perfect." That brought a smile to Blaine's face and for the next half an hour that's what they did. They had narrowed it down to three songs and Kurt said for Blaine to pick the song he wanted. Blaine's mum shouted up the stairs that dinner was ready.

"You better go have your dinner. And you better be eating health to." Kurt said serious as Blaine nodded his head.

"Yes mum." Blaine joked as they laughed.

"Talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. I love you." Blaine smiled as did Kurt.

"I love you to. Bye." They ended the call and the screen went blank. Blaine let out a sad sign as he shut down his laptop and headed down into the kitchen and sat at the table. His mum brought over his plate of food and put in on the mat in front of him as she sat across from him. Blaine picked up his fork and started to poke at the pieces of chicken on his plate. His mum looked at him looking down at his plate. Blaine didn't realise tears were forming in his eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" his mum asked concerned and it took Blaine a few seconds to realise what she said. Blaine dropped his fork on his plate and rested his elbows on the table and his head in his hands as he shook his head. Tears started to fall from his eyes and his mum got up quickly and went around to Blaine bending down on her knees and pulling him into her arms as he cried into her shoulder.

"I-I miss him so much, mum. I wish I w-was with him." Blaine choked out sobbing into his mums shoulder.

"I know, Blaine, I know. You will be with him in a few months' time. Just think about the day you both will be there and together." Kate could feel her own tears fall as she saw her son break down in front of her. Blaine nodded his head as he cried some more. It was better to let it out then bottle it up. He knew it would get easier, it would just take time.

* * *

Blaine laid in his bed with his face still a little wet from all the tears. His eyes were all red and puffy and the crying had tired him out. Kate pulled the duvet over Blaine who was nearly asleep. She then picked up the laptop and books and put them on Blaine's desk. Blaine moved a bit without opening his eyes. He still had his clothes on him and he pulled up the duvet a little more. Kate walked back over to the bed and picked up the dog Kurt had gotten him and walked over to Blaine's side, putting the dog beside Blaine on the empty side of the bed. She kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"Night, Blaine." She said quietly as she headed to the door and turned back around when she got to the door. She hadn't put her son to bed in years and she missed it so much. She knew all kids grew out of it but it was nice being able to do it even though Blaine was seventeen. She knew how strong her son was and that Kurt and Blaine would be able to do the long distance relationship. She smiled as she turned off the light and headed out the door.

* * *

_I was like, don't cry, don't cry when I was writing the part that Blaine broke down :( Anyways this started as just a one shot but then **Nurse Kate **( a brilliant writer, check out her stories) reviewed and I was like maybe I will keep going with it and so I am, so, thank you Nurse Kate :) I already have another chapter written out but that's going be chapter five and it's a long one :) Drop a review and tell me what you think and also what moments or things you would like to happen in the story. Have any really cute moments with the two boys in your head that you would like me to put into the story? :)_


	3. I miss it all

Kurt had been in New York for two weeks now and to say he missed Blaine was an understatement. There was so many times where he wanted to go home to his family, friends, and Blaine. He loved New York, of course he did but it would be so much better if Blaine was here. The only thing really keeping him here until Blaine comes is Rachel and his new job. He couldn't actually believe he had gotten it, it was like a dream to him and he didn't want it to be taken away from him.

He had gone for an interview last week and he was extremely nervous. After the interview he had gotten a call two days after to tell him he had gotten the job. He had gotten an internship for Vogue magazine. He remembered telling Blaine. He had rung him straight after he had gotten off the phone to one of the mangers at Vogue magazine. Blaine was nearly as excited as Kurt was about it.

No matter how excited he was about this, it didn't fill that gap of missing everyone back home.

Kurt was in a serious rush today. He had woken up late and now he was literally running towards the Vogue building. He was meant to be there at ten and Kurt really couldn't be late. It was only his third day. He made sure to get up early the last two days in case he had gotten lost and would have to fine where he was going.

He got to the building and slowed down as he got to the elevator, pressed the level he wanted to go to, and started trying to catch his breath again. Thank god he was the only one in the elevator because he looked like a mad man trying to catch his breath.

The doors open and he walked out. He looked around him and headed to the left of the building. Yes, he was in the right place, he didn't get lost.

A few hours later Kurt was sitting at his desk coming up with some designs. His Boss Mrs Key had showing him some things that they do for the magazine. She had gone out for a while and Kurt was on a break and decided to mess around with drawing some designs.

"You're very talented." A soft voice came from behind Kurt. Kurt turned around to see who it was. It was a guy, which looked around his age. He had light brown hair with his fringe swepted to the side, bright blue eyes, skinny and had good fashion sense and couldn't stop grinning at Kurt.

"Sorry. I am Adam. I got an Internship here and just started working here today."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt. I got an Internship here to."

" It's amazing isn't it? I really didn't want to go to college, so this is great." Adam sat down in the chair beside Kurt.

"It is amazing. Really? I wanted to go but I didn't get in."

"Either did my boyfriend, Luke. He was really upset about it."

"Did he come to New York with you?" Kurt asked curiously. Why did Kurt get the feeling this guy was going to be really chatty?

"Oh yeah. He hasn't gotten anywhere yet but he will. He loves doing creative writing and acting, I believe in him, he will get there." Kurt couldn't help but think of Blaine when Adam was talking about Luke. God, he missed Blaine so much.

"I'm sure he will. You sound like you really love him."

"I really do. I've known him since middle school."

"Wait, seriously? That's…woo. That's really sweet." Adam nodded his head with a smile.

"Took him long enough to figure out he meant more to me than just being my best friend." They both chuckled at that and Kurt nodded his head.

"Yeah tell me about it. Blaine, my boyfriend, never copped on I liked him until I told him on Valentine's Day. Even then it took a little longer for us to finally get together."

"Well, the main thing is you both got together."

* * *

"Blaine, I swear, his boyfriend didn't cop on for years that Adam liked him." Kurt laughed as did Blaine. Kurt was sat on his bed with the laptop on his knees. It was nearly ten at night and they had both been on Skype for over an hour. They were both getting tired but neither one wanted to stop talking to each other.

"See, that's worse when I didn't cop on you were falling head over heels for me." Blaine smirked as Kurt just shook his head.

"Hey, I wouldn't go that far. Okay_, maybe_ that's true. I loved you from the moment I saw you, happy?"

"Indeed. I couldn't _imagine_ being in love with my best friend and them not knowing."

Well, welcome to my world in those first few months I knew you. You and your damn singing and being hot, not cool Blaine, not cool." Kurt tried to say seriously but just broke out into a smile.

"Well you got me, best friend. You do know you are still my best friend even though we are boyfriends?"

"Course I do. Like, I mean you have no other friends so…" Kurt giggled as he ran his hand through his hand.

"You are\ mean. Best friends aren't mean to each other, Kurt." Blaine pouted as he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Awe looks who's being adorable. I am your boyfriend so I get to be mea…" Kurt yawns and rubs at his eyes. "…mean. I can't wait till Halloween. I am going be really mean to you then."

"I don't think so because we will be too busy making up for lost time." Blaine smirked.

"I will hold you to that, Anderson."

"Hold me to what?"

"Go away with that dirty mind of yours. What do they teach you in that high school of yours?"

"Boring stuff, so I teach myself." Blaine shrugged and that smirk on his face was still there. "Well, Glee club is really fun, so I guess it's not all boring."

"Speaking of Glee club, good luck with your song tomorrow, you are going kill it. Now go to be bed because you are about to fall asleep and you have a lot of jumping on furniture to do tomorrow."

"I am not that bad jumping on thing's, thank you very much. But yeah, I better. Talk to you soon. I love you like crazy. Night."

"I love you to. Night beautiful." They looked to each other until Blaine ended the call and the screen went blank.

* * *

Kurt put his laptop back on his table and went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Yes he knows it's late, but the coffee never keeps him awake anyways. Rachel was sat at the table reading a magazine as Kurt came in the door and she looked up to him grinning.

"I love you like crazy. Night beautiful." She giggled as she tried to sound like Kurt and Blaine. Kurt raised his eyebrows at her giving her his best bitch look.

"That does now even come close to sounding like us." Kurt took out a cup from the cupboard and put the switch down for the kettle to boil.

"You guys are too adorable. It must be hard the whole long distance thing."

"Well, in a way, you're doing it to." Rachel just shook her head slowly and looked back down to the magazine.

"I don't know what you would call mine and Finn's thing. I haven't heard from him in two weeks. I mean I know he's at booth camp, but you know." Kurt made his way over to sit beside Rachel.

"If you two are meant to be together, you will be. I know it's not the same, but I haven't heard from Finn in a long time to, but that's what just happens; it doesn't mean we love each other any less." Rachel looked up again and tears had filled her eyes.

"Kurt, I miss it. I miss being in high school, being with our friends, being with Finn. I miss Glee club and Mr Shue. I just want to go back to last year where everything still felt normal and I-I was still that annoying person in Glee. I want to s-stop growing up. High school was safe, and n-now i-it's just gone l-like that. I don't know if I can do this anymore. I want my old life back. I want to be in O-Ohio, back in McKinley, and seeing the love of my life every day." Tears rushed down her eyes and Kurt pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't stop himself from crying. Rachel had said everything he was bottling up inside. Rachel and Kurt had finally got to New York and now all they want is their old life back.

"I-I miss it _all_ Kurt." Rachel cried into Kurt's chest.

Kurt sniffed as he brought one of his hands up to wipe away his tears.

"I do to, Rach. I-I do to." Kurt leaned his head against the side of Rachel's.

He missed everyone so much. What he would give to be back in senior year and be sitting in Glee and listening to his amazing boyfriend singing. Why had it all gone by so fast?

* * *

_God, now that last scene with Rachel and Kurt was hard to write. It really is weird when you leave behind school and head to college. I don't start college till next week but, you can just feel it not being the same again. So, for any of you guy's still in school, enjoy it, because you just might miss it when you leave it behind._

_**Let's take on this world, we can make it a better place.**_


	4. Miles away, but so close

_Helene this chapter is for you :)_

_I know what you mean. I live in Ireland and our high school is called a secondary school and we do five years there. I honestly hope you will be okay. I know people saying that it will be okay, you will get used to it might not help you when people say that because their not in your shoes. But am not going to say any of that. What is your new school like? I know the feeling of everything happeing so soon and it is like the scariest thing and you feel lost but all we can do is see what happens and hope for the best. Your strong, take it day by day and hopefully with each day you will feel it getting better. If you need to talk just private message me, am here if you need someone to talk to :)_

* * *

Blaine had practiced this song so much. It was perfect for him to sing and it really reminded him of Kurt. As Brad played the first few notes on the piano, he knew he could get through this without crying. _Just think of all those amazing moments with Kurt while you sing this._ He looked to all his Glee friends in front of him with smiles on their faces and then he started to sing the first line of the song.

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.**_

Sugar squealed loudly as she realized what song it was Blaine was singing. Blaine continued to sing and the words were just pouring out of his mouth naturally and he felt relaxed as he sang it. He closed his eyes and remembered after his first kiss with Kurt, they didn't practice their song that day and instead headed to Blaine's dorm.

_They walked through the hallway of Dalton through all the students, pretending to act natural when Wes and Dave walked pass Kurt and Blaine and they knew Kurt and Blaine were up to something._

"_Are you two heading to practice? Because you're going the wrong way." Wes asked curiously._

"_Yeah we know. Blaine's just letting me listen to the song and then we are going to practice it. We're getting good at it." Kurt smiled innocently. Blaine nodded in agreement._

"_Yes we are. So, if you guy's would excuse us." Blaine said as he and Kurt walked away from a smirking Wes and Dave._

"_See you guy's later. Have fun practicing." Dave said after them with a chuckle. When Kurt and Blaine disappeared around the corner Kurt took Blaine's hand and started to run up the staircase to Blaine's room. They were both laughing as they ran up the stairs and Blaine ended up tripping and pulled Kurt down with him. Thank god no one was around because that was embarrassing for a second until they started a fit of laughter. _

"_Sorry." Blaine said through his laughs. "Are you okay?" Kurt nodded his head trying to stop laughing._

"_I'm fine. More than fine."_

"_Oh yes I know. You're really hot. Like seriously, the heat in this place is so warm." Kurt playfully hit Blaine in the arm before getting up and lending a hand to Blaine and pulled him up. As they were standing in front of each other Kurt couldn't help but kiss Blaine before getting to Blaine's room. Blaine happily kissed Kurt back. Their lips danced around each other's and Kurt brought his hands around Blaine's shoulder and pulling him in more. Blaine let his hands rest on Kurt's waist._

"_In a way…this is like a romance movie because I have finally found you." Blaine looked to Kurt's eyes, their lips still touching. Blaine was being serious until Kurt let a laugh escape his lips._

"_Dork!" Kurt laughed as Blaine just smiled and shrugged his shoulders._

"_I am okay with that as long as I am your dork." Kurt didn't say anything, he just gave another peck to Blaine's lips and took his hand and started to go up the rest of the stairs._

_**And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said**_

"_Blaine, honey, calm down, they're not worth it, and you know that." Kurt said in a clam voice as he had his arms wrapped around Blaine's waist and pulled him back from going after three of the guys on the hockey team who disappeared up the empty hallway of McKinley. "It's okay. We are okay."_

_The hockey team had pushed Kurt into the lockers full blast when Blaine and Kurt were walking up the hallway. Kurt had pushed himself of the lockers when he saw Blaine was about to push one of the guy's in the hockey team. Kurt had pulled him back quickly and stopped him from doing anything._

_They sat down against the lockers. Blaine kneeled in front of Kurt and knew he had gotten hurt. Kurt tried to hide it though. Blaine put his hand gently on the bottom of Kurt's shirt about to pull it up when Kurt's hand stopped him._

"_Blaine, please, don't." Kurt whispered, his head leaned against the lockers as he opened his eyes to see Blaine's worried ones. Blaine didn't listen and slowly lifted up Kurt's shirt to see his side and Kurt didn't protest anymore. Kurt just closed his eyes. Blaine lifted the shirt up enough to see the black and purple bruises. Blaine did his best not to gasp and put his hand gently on Kurt's bruised side. Kurt hissed a little at the touch._

"_This is my fault. I came to McKinley to protect you as well and-and am so s-sorry." Kurt quickly opened his eyes and despite the little pain he sat up and moved closer to Blaine who had his head down. Kurt put his fingers under Blaine's chin and lifted up the sad boy's head to face him. Blaine already had tears falling down his face._

"_Don't you ever say that Blaine. Never. It's not your fault what they do to me and they can do it as much as they want, but they will never change who I am or me loving you. Screw them."_

"_But your hurt, Kurt. This is why you came to Dalton, to get a-away from this all. They should get back what they do to you. I don't care what happens to me as long as you are okay. You don't…you don't understand how important you are to me." Blaine wiped away the tears on his face. Looking at his boyfriend this upset and feeling the pain in his side, it was hard for Kurt not to cry._

"_I do, I do because your so important to me to which is why I am not letting you get hurt by them. I need my boyfriend to be here with me. One day this will be all gone and we won't have to deal with that shit anymore. We will be happier than we are now and the only place they will be is in darkness full of regret of what they did. People like them, the real world doesn't want them and Blaine," Kurt put his hand's either side of the sides of Blaine's neck and tried to forget the pain that was shooting through him, "All of this will be a distance memory one day, with all the great one's we have had and are going to have, with them covering up the bad ones, I promise, angel." Blaine nodded his head slowly and squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a shaky breath._

"_Yeah, screw them." Blaine's shaky voice said._

"_That's my boy." Kurt smiled as Blaine opened his eyes again. He looked from Kurt, down to Kurt's side and pulled the rest of Kurt's shirt back over his side and kissed Kurt's cheek and leaned his forehead against Kurt's as their breathing evened out again._

"_If they ever go to really hurt you, then I promise I can't say I wouldn't hurt them." Blaine whispered and Kurt knew he couldn't change his mind there._

"_I know, but they never will, because I have you to protect me." Both boys sat on the floor with their arms around each other, forehead's touching and feeling safe with other. Nothing would break them._

_They had gone and told Principal Figgins about it, even though they knew nothing more might not be made of it._

_Two weeks later and any student that pushed another student into the locker more than once and had a witness, that student would get suspend and if it happened again they would get expelled. It was that one step closer to stopping the abuse in this school. The slushies' and being emotional bullied hadn't been stopped though. Maybe one day. _

Blaine started to play his guitar again as he got into the last chorus.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**_

_"Blaine, go away, am trying to practice and you're really distracting." Kurt moaned as he stood on the stage of the auditorium with his hands on his hips looking down to Blaine who sat in the front row of chairs._

"_Talking about distracting, you do realise how tight those skinny jeans are on you." Blaine smirked as he watched Kurt blush a little trying to hide the blush on his cheeks._

"_Well, that's the plan, Anderson. But seriously, I can't practice when you're starting at me and I have to perform this song tomorrow in Glee."_

"_Is the song called, sexy and I know it?"_

"_Oh god, Blaine. Just let me practice, please?" Kurt begged as Blaine nodded his head and got up from his chair. He jumped up onto the stage and walked over to Kurt putting his hands on Kurt's waist and collided his lips with Kurt's. Kurt kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling away._

"_I thought you were leaving me to practice?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine._

"_Well you can't practice on your own." Kurt looked at him confused "Practicing to us is making out, silly."_

"_You're terrible. You know I need to practice."_

"_You're a star already Kurt." Kurt looked at Blaine in awe._

"_You are absolutely the perfect boyfriend. You think you can ever stop being so perfect?" Blaine thought about that for a second._

"_Can you ever stop being a beautiful, amazing boyfriend?" Kurt shook his head with a laugh. _

"_Then my answers a no. We could practice it though."_

"_Which means making out?"_

"_Pretty much."_

"_Yeah I'll give it a go then." They both laughed as their lips meet again and danced against each other._

_**The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.**_

Yeah, Blaine was pretty sure their love could get through anything, as long as they still wanted to.

He looked to his friends clapping and cheering in front of him. Kurt wasn't there, but that was okay, Kurt was in his heart. Kurt was already living the dream for both of them until Blaine got there. The last time he saw Kurt in person came into his head and he smiled.

"_New York's going to love you, just like I do." Blaine said as Kurt turned from the door to look at Blaine. Between them was only a few steps to each other and it took everything in Kurt not to go back to Blaine. Kurt gave him a happy smile this time as Blaine returned it. One last look and then Kurt went through the doors. Blaine saw as he disappeared. He's finally gone to live his dream._

Kurt lay on his bed, his face flat down into the pillow. It was such a long day at work. Thank god it was Friday. Rachel was making them dinner and Kurt decided to take a little nap before dinner. He felt himself about to drift of when his phone beside him buzzed. A new text message. He moaned as he took the phone in his hand. He looked at the screen that said it was a new text message from Sam. Kurt opened up the text and there was a video to.

_Hey Kurt, hope you're having a great time in New York. I will call you soon. I thought you might like to see this._ _He misses you. :)_

Kurt opened up the video and pressed play as he sat up in his bed a little. He smiled when he saw Blaine standing in front of everyone in the choir room. Sam must have been hiding his phone so Blaine couldn't see him recording him. Blaine picked up his guitar and put the strap around his shoulder.

"So, we all had to say goodbye to some very special people and they are now on their way to living their dream. And I know we all miss them a lot and wish they were here. And I know these lyrics describe what a lot of us feel. This song is especially for Kurt. No matter how much I miss him I know we will be okay. I know he's going to do great in his life." Blaine turned and nodded at Brad to start playing the piano.

Kurt didn't know was it happy tears from seeing his boyfriend or sad tears because he missed him so much that fell slowly from his eyes.

Blaine started singing alone with the piano notes and it sounded so beautiful. When it got to the chorus Blaine strummed the guitar. As the song went on Kurt couldn't help but keep smiling at his boyfriend. How could someone's voice sound so beautiful?

"_The greatest fan of your life."_ Was the last line Blaine sang and now it was just the last few notes on the piano. As the last note rang out, Blaine smiled, and cheering and clapping started to fill the room.

"That's what am talking about." He heard Artie's say.

"I didn't know Kurt was famous yet." Brittany asked and of course Kurt knew she was confused. The last thing Kurt saw before the video ended was Blaine's happy face and he looked like he was lost in thought.

Kurt put down his phone and wiped the tears away from his cheeks. He sat for a few minutes smiling at what he just saw before getting up from his bed, grabbed his phone and opened his door.

"Hey Rachel. I have something to show you."

* * *

_The song is I'll be by Edwin Mccain, it is a beautiful song, give it a listen :)_

_I wanted to put this story up after reading your review Helene, and I hope maybe, in some way, it made you smile :)_

**_When we feel lost, we will always find our way back._**


	5. This distance

_Tired _wasn't enough to describe how Kurt felt right now as he opened the door to the apartment. He needed to sleep badly. It was after seven and he couldn't wait for a long sleep and having a lie in tomorrow. He has no work tomorrow seeing as its Saturday and he was so happy because of that. He would spend the whole day tomorrow in bed and talking to Blaine if he could. Well, he could but he knew Blaine was busy nowadays. He was running for student president and practicing for Regionals coming up in a week.

He couldn't wait to surprise Blaine the day of regionals. He was going back to Lima the day before and wasn't going to tell Blaine until Blaine saw him sitting in the audience at Regionals. He had to be there. He was always going to try and be there cheering his boyfriend on in the audition for everything and anything that he will do.

He never though he would say he missed Ohio. He missed it for three reasons; his family, his friends, and Blaine.

When he shut the door to his and Rachel's own little place, away from the city that never sleeps, he heard crying and then he heard a voice he hadn't heard in weeks, Finn. Kurt's feet were moving before his mind knew he was moving towards the living room.

"I am so sorry, Rachel. I never wanted to hurt you but this…you and I can't hold each other back." Finn's voice was cracking as he looked to one of the people that meant the world to him crying, but she understood.

"I-I know it's-it's just you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You-you know that don't you?" Rachel closed her eyes trying to pull herself together as she sat down on the arm of the couch with Finn standing awkwardly on front of her.

Finn nodded slowly and gave a little smile. "If that's how you feel about me, then think just how much you mean to me. You-you made me a better person and gave me the best love, Rachel Berry."

"I just need to ask one question. Please-please be honest. Are you and I finished for good? Do-do you think we can ever be-be together again?" there was hope in Rachel's eyes, but she knew, she knew this was the end and it broke her heart.

Finn shook his head and let out a sob. "I-I could say maybe, but, if I do, I know all I-I will do is wait for you and you-you will wait for me and I can't live like that." Finn kneeled down in front of Rachel and took both her hands in his. "Would it be too much to ask you if we could still-still keep in contact? I couldn't bare not even talking to you anymore."

"I would like-like that, Finn." She smiled through the hurt and pain in her face and the tears that were slowly becoming less every few seconds.

"What's going on? You guys can't." came a shocked voice and they both looked over to Kurt standing at the door.

"Kurt, bro, I missed you." Finn let go of Rachel's hands and got up and walked over to a lost looking Kurt and hugged him. Kurt hugged back as he looked over to Rachel that had her head down and wiped away her tears.

"I will explain tomorrow, I don't want to make it any worse. I'll text you to say where am staying." Finn whispered in Kurt's ear before Finn let go of Kurt. Kurt saw how strong Finn was trying to be but his eyes showed everything he was trying not to show.

"I better go. I'll um, I will come over to you Rachel before I leave to say goodbye." Finn and Rachel looked over at each other for a long few seconds.

"Okay." Rachel whispered and the next second Finn turned back to Kurt.

"Talk to you later. I missed you."

"I missed you to." Finn gave a broken smile to his brother before heading out of the room and out of their place.

Kurt stood there just thinking of what he just saw. Rachel stood up and looked towards Kurt's worried and sad face. Rachel tried not to cry anymore, not to breakdown in front of Kurt, she could do this.

"Rachel…I don't understand. Why?"

"It's for the best, Kurt. I can focus everything on my career now. Rachel Berry will pick her-herself back up and be a star." There it was there was that fake smile on a broken face that won't disappear for god knows how long.

"I am so sorr…" Rachel cut Kurt of.

"It's okay. I need to practice for College so, if you would excuse me." Rachel didn't look at Kurt once as she walked out of the room and left Kurt standing on his own. He knew that she needed to be left alone for a little while, he would check on her later. He knew Finn and Rachel always got back together but this, this was so much different. A lot of break up's is tears, hating, shouting, blaming and what he just saw, that was a, we-both-agree-it's-for-the-best.

They were so in love and getting married months ago and now, now it's all gone just like that.

_Blaine._

What if they couldn't do it? What if the exact same thing happens to them?

Kurt's breathing started getting faster and tears started running down his face. He walked quickly out of the apartment and ran down the hallway as fast as he could until he got outside. It was pitch dark, but he needed air, he needed to breathe, and he needed to talk to Blaine's relaxing voice. Kurt took his phone out of his pocket and fumbled with the buttons until he got Blaine's number.

There was no one outside the apartments. In front of him were the steps that lead down onto the path. Kurt walked over to the side of the building where no one would be able to hear him so clearly. He pressed call and put the phone up to his ear as he heard it ringing. Kurt was full on crying now and his breath never slowed down, he felt like getting sick. After two rings the phone was picked up and the sweetest voice came through his phone and he relaxed just a little but not enough.

"Hello sexy! How's my boy doing?" Blaine's flirty voice came through the phone.

"I-I love you. Please tell me-me you still love-love me." Kurt choked out.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Of course I love you. Are you crying?" Concern took over Blaine's voice as he listened to sobs coming from Kurt. Kurt didn't answer.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen? Kurt, tell me, please." _Shit _now Blaine was upset and Kurt felt like kicking himself for upsetting Blaine.

"I-I Yeah. I just really love you and-and oh god, please never break up with me, I love-love you too much and I-I don't know what-what I would do i-if…"

"Sweetie, calm down. Take a deep breath, come on, for me. You are okay; just listen to my voice, okay." He wasn't asking, he was telling because Kurt was in a hell of a state and he needed to calm down.

Kurt put his back against the wall and slid down it as his bum hit the ground and rested his head against the wall. "Okay." Kurt whispered and Blaine just about heard him.

"I know this is hard and whatever has happened to get to in this state don't let it. Fight it Kurt. There is no one like you and I and our love can do anything and it will. You-you are the only one I want to spend my life with. You are the guy I want to spend every moment of my life with. Long distance can go _screw itself_ because it can't break us, it won't break us. Now please at least tell me you are safe?" Kurt let out a little chuckle at the _screw itself_ bit.

"Yes. I just I needed to hear your voice. I miss you so much and I-I wish you were here with me-me right now. I wish I could j-just open my eyes in the morning and you would be there, mumbling crap in your sleep and I w-wish I was in your arm's right now…long distance _sucks_." Kurt had his eyes closed as the cold air hit his face.

Blaine sniffled before he spoke. "I don't mumble crap in my sleep." They both chuckled through their tears. "I mumble what I dream about and-and it is always you."

"Can we just give up school, our jobs and be together forever. We don't need money, clothes, music or any of that stuff; I just need-need you."

"Sweetie, you wouldn't be able to live without your clothes, I guess it be okay if we just went natural though. I hear that's so next season, Well, that's what I read in Vogue." Kurt let out a high pitched laugh that made Blaine laugh to.

"As long as you keep me warm, beautiful,"

"Always." They said nothing for a few seconds; they just listened to each other's breathing.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sitting on a dirty ground." Kurt said with disgust in his voice and all Blaine could do was laugh.

"Well, the ground's lucky, but you on the other hand, have some washing to do." Kurt knew Blaine was smiling.

"Why? They are your skinny yellow jeans." Kurt giggled as Blaine gasped.

"Kuuurt, I am so going to kill you when I see you." Blaine joked.

"No you won't. See, we are going to be too busy making out and so on."

"Um, god, I really do need to go for a shower now. Like I mean the water rushing down my body just feels so good." Blaine chuckled as Kurt groaned.

"Is someone getting a little turned on? Because I can tell you I really am." Blaine's voice got lower and there was that sexy voice.

"Only you can calm me down and then make me not so calm the next second."

"Um, I like to call that the BA way. So, are you going to tell me what got you so upset?" Blaine's voice went serious again.

"Em, well, I walked in on Rachel and Finn talking, they, they broke up. It's for good this time Blaine, and just seeing them doing that…" Kurt still had tears on his face but he wasn't going to cry anymore, he was okay; Blaine and he would be okay.

"Woo, I wasn't expecting that. I mean I know Rachel didn't know what was happening between them two but, that is…where are they now?" The surprise was there in Blaine's voice and the sadness of hearing two of his friends breaking up.

"Finn went back to where he is staying and Rachel went to her room. I will check on her later, I think it's best to leave her for a while. They were getting married and now it's all over I just…I can't believe it."

"But if their meant to be together then…"

"Sweetheart, when I say it's finished between them, I mean they know their moving on now without thinking maybe someday they will be together. I thought they would…I don't know."

"I. Love. You. I know what you saw happened with them has made it scary to not know what will happen to us but…Finn is going to the army, Rachel's in New York, their miles away and god knows how long they could be away from each other. You and I know where we will be in May; I will be walking through New York airport to start a life with you away from Ohio." Blaine's voice spoke the truth and Kurt believed every word.

"How did I find you? I could have stopped anyone on those stairs and it was you I stopped. My life could have been so different without you."

"Kurt…"

"No Blaine, listen, I was so lucky you turned around and ever since then you have made me have a smile everyday on my face and _god_, _I love you_ and If I didn't have you I wouldn't know what it feels like to love someone so much and have-have it returned." Kurt trying not to let anymore tears fall down his face didn't go to good, they fell again and he heard Blaine crying on the other end of the phone, miles away, but right there.

"The-the next time I see you can we j-just hide away and never return to real life?" Blaine chuckled through his tears.

"I-I wish we could but you, my a-amazing boyfriend, need's to change that school and sing your heart out at regionals."

"For _you_ I will. At least-if I get to be student president Brittany won't get to ban the hair gel again at the prom."

"Oh Blaine, you-you really don't know how adorable you a-are without the gel, do you." They talked for another twenty minutes before they both knew it was time to hang up.

"If you get upset tonight again, ring me. No matter what time it is I will answer, okay?" Kurt nodded his head with a smile.

"Thank you. Promise you won't stay up waiting for that call, I need you to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because you need to be in my dream of course." They both chuckled and there was silent for a few seconds.

"I love you. Don't forget our Skype date tomorrow. Oh and I love you but I am not doing my hair and putting clothes on. I am staying in bed."

"I wouldn't forget. Kurt, just think about what you said there." Kurt did think and _oh_ he didn't mean it that way.

"I mean I will be wearing my bed clothes, the unattractive clothes that you like to take of me on mornings." Kurt smirked and it was now Blaine's turn to explain himself.

"It's a hobby to me." Kurt let out a high pitched laugh as he put his hand through his hair. The laugh went to a scream as a rat ran passes Kurt.

"Rat, rat, oh my god, a fucking rat ran went pass me! Dirty thing, oh god, ewe, ewe, little nasty thing! Don't come near me away! I hope you didn't touch my shoes." The whole thime Kurt was talking-well screaming- Blaine was in a fit of laughter. Kurt got up quickly from the ground and ran back to the building. "Blaine, it's not funny, it was right there, oh god, ewe." Kurt stopped running as he stood outside the buildings door.

"I…can't…breathe…I…oh god." Blaine tried to catch his breath as Kurt gave out to him.

"Are you finished laughing at me? I could have _died_ Blaine." Kurt joked as he put one of his arms over his chest. He was starting to get cold now.

"Ah am sorry, babe. Okay…I think am done laughing. Just go inside before you freak out again."

"Okay. I better go check on Rachel. Thank you for calming me down, honey. You're always there and I love you for that, for everything."

"Am your boyfriend, of course I would. I love you to. Night, angel." Blaine said softly and it almost came out as a whisper.

"Night, beautiful." The line was disconnected as Kurt just kept it at his ear for a few more seconds until he pulled it away and put it in his pocket. He turned back around, much calmer now that when he had ran outside. He entered the building to check on one of his best friends that was probably breaking down right now.

* * *

Kurt lay on Rachel's bed with her. She rested her head on Kurt's chest and Kurt had his arms wrapped around her. She was asleep now after hours of crying and talking with him. It was two in the morning and Rachel had just falling asleep a few minutes ago. She could forget the pain for a few hours. He didn't want her to have to watch up through the pain when she realised what happened the night before. She understands, but just because somebody understands, doesn't mean it hurt's any less; to Rachel it hurt more because she was facing the truth. Kurt would be there for her, of course he would, he still had Blaine and right now he has never felt as lucky to have him.

Long distance was _our distance_ to Kurt and Blaine. And there distance, well let's just say, no one had one like their's.

* * *

_Sorry I took ages to put this up. This was supose to be chapter six but I can't find chapter five on my computer which would really annoy you because it was long and I really don't have time to go back and rewrite it. I promise though that when Kurt come's back to see Blaine at regionals, I will try to make it as long as I can guy's to make up for losing the other chapter. I will always try and update as soon as I can, but with college and being busy it's not easy. See you all in the next chapter :)_


	6. Lost

"I didn't want to leave her, but, she told me to go, that I needed to." Kurt said, feeling regret of leaving Rachel on her own for the weekend.

"Maybe she just needs time by herself." Finn whispered as he pulled into the car park he had hundred times before. It was a Friday and they would be starting Glee practice soon.

Kurt sent Rachel a quick text before him and Finn got out of the car and headed to the building. It hadn't changed, or maybe it had but this was the way it was always going to look to Finn and Kurt.

"He is going to be so surprised."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"When I left. He was supposed to come up at Halloween but his parents made him go with them to visit his family that live hours away for a couple of days." Kurt said remembering Blaine telling him he couldn't go and both were really disappointed about it.

Kurt was coming back to Lima in a few weeks to see Blaine and the new directions at regionals but, that was weeks away, no way could Kurt wait that long.

Finn made his way to the choir room, while Kurt walked up the hallway and took out a piece of paper and slides it into Blaine's locker before heading to the choir room.

* * *

Blaine ran to his locker to throw his books into it and to make his way to Glee. He was going to be super late, but he needed to get his books for his homework, like he always did before Glee practice.

He opened his locker and was about to take a book when he saw the piece of paper in his locker and picked it up.

_See you in Glee x_

_Why would someone leave that in my locker?_ Blaine didn't know who it was, he would just ask in Glee.

"Guy's, which one of you put this…" Blaine holds up the note and looks up to them all as he enters the choir room. "…in my…Kurt, oh my god." Blaine stopped in the middle of the room and looked over to Kurt who was now out of his seat and running over to Blaine. Blaine still hadn't moved and the next second Kurt was wrapped up in his arms. They could hear the _awe's _behind them.

"I missed you so much." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder before pulling back a bit to join his lips with Blaine's.

"I missed you to." Blaine mumbled against their lips between kisses.

Kurt pulled Blaine back in for another long hug. He missed everything about Blaine, everything.

* * *

"So, come on, how's school going?" Kurt asked excited to hear all about Blaine. Blaine shrugged his shoulders as and Kurt sat down at their usual table at the lima bean at the window.

"Fine, I guess." Kurt knew something was wrong, the look in Blaine's eyes told it all. Why was Blaine not, Blaine?

"Blaine, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Kurt asked very concerned as he tried to meet Blaine's eyes but Blaine, just looked out the window.

"I don't want to tell you." Blaine whispered in a broken voice.

"Why?"

"Because…you have a great life in New York now and I don't want you to have to…to be worrying about me because it's stupid." Kurt's heart broke at that, why would Blaine think that anything he feels like he can't tell Kurt is stupid?

"Nothing, and I mean nothing, is stupid when it comes to you, Blaine. Now, please tell me. I love you and I just want you to be happy, but you aren't, I know that." Kurt's voice was begging for Blaine to tell him what was wrong.

"I…um…I don't know if I can make it to May. I don't know if I can keep doing this till May, Kurt. My heart is breaking…everyday, without you and I feel so lonely, I don't…feel like myself anymore."

That was Blaine, feeling this way, the boy who was so strong when he first met him. Kurt moved his hand along the top of the table and held onto Blaine's. Kurt looked down at their joined hands before moving his eyes to look up at Blaine, who was finally looking at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Do…do you-you want to bre-"

"Kurt, don't even say that, I just feel very lost right now, that's all. I need my best friend to talk to." Kurt gently nodded his head.

"Let's go back to mine and talk, okay."

"Okay."

* * *

Kurt came into his room with a glass of water for Blaine in his hand. Blaine was sat on the windowsill looking out at the pouring rain that was hitting against the window. He looked so lost in his thought.

"Blaine?" No answer. "Blaine, sweetheart." Kurt sat on the other side of the windowsill and that's when Blaine noticed him and gave him a little smile. Kurt gave Blaine the water that he took gratefully and took a sip before sitting it on the little table beside him.

"Promise me you won't get mad when I ask you this but, are you getting bullied at school?" Kurt hoped that Blaine would say no, he couldn't face Blaine getting bullied again and Kurt knew how bad McKinley was for the bulling.

"No."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Okay…good."

"I just need something to get me through till May when I go to New York with you. Am not being mean saying that you aren't enough to get me through it because _you are_, of course you are. I just need something else when you aren't here and when I am not on the phone or skyping you. It's harder than I thought it would be, Kurt. And I feel like no one is there to listen to me, am not lonely in an I-want-to-have-sex way, am just lonely all the time."

"Blaine, be true full when I ask this and remember back. When I met you, you were in Dalton and your friends were there and you were really happy there, right?" Blaine nodded his head slowly not knowing where Kurt was going with this.

"Okay and when I left to go back to McKinley, what did you feel like then?"

Blaine thought about it for a second before answering. "I was okay; I knew I was going to see you after school and at the weekends."

"When I wasn't there in Dalton, after I transferred back to McKinley, were you lonely?"

"I…I missed you yeah and wanted you there with me again."

"But where you lonely, Blaine, like you feel now?" Blaine shook his head as he looked into Kurt's worried eyes.

"No. But, it's different now, you're in New York and I…" Kurt kneeled in front of Blaine and put his hands on Blaine's chest.

"Don't make excuses; what was is the different when we were in different schools and now?"

"I don't know." Blaine felt himself about to cry, he didn't know why, for the past few weeks he would just cry for no reason sometimes.

"You had your best friends and you were in Dalton that was safe. Hun I am not saying you don't have friends at McKinley but, we both know that you only moved there for me and when you did that you left your best friends behind."

"What…what are y-you trying to say?" Blaine asked with a few tears falling down his face.

"Do you want to go back to Dalton? You won't hurt me by saying yes because am not there anymore, it won't change or relationship if you go back to Dalton." Kurt waited for an answer.

Blaine started to breathe a little heavier as he nodded his head slowly.

"Hey, it's okay, come here you." Kurt pulled Blaine to his chest and kissed the top of his head. Blaine sobbed into Kurt's chest as he held onto Kurt.

"It's okay; it's going to be okay."

* * *

Blaine lay in Kurt's bed as he woke up the next morning. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kurt lying down beside him looking at him.

"Morning beautiful." Kurt smiled gently.

"Morning you." Blaine leaned over to give Kurt a quick kiss on the lips. They faced each other with their foreheads touching.

"Sorry for being a mess last night." Blaine whispered as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Don't say sorry, am the one who is sorry for not knowing sooner. Promise me you won't keep anything from me again."

"I promise. I think it's the right thing going back to Dalton."

"If it makes you happy, then yes it is. Just kept away from Sebastian, I still don't trust him."

"I will. He knows when to back of now."

"He better because you're my boy." Kurt smiled brightly as did Blaine.

"Say that again."

Kurt pushed himself up on the bed and moved on top of Blaine, throwing one of his legs the other side of Blaine.

"Your." Kurt kissed Blaine's lips gently. "My. Boy." Kurt's lips went from Blaine's lips, across his jaw line as Kurt moved his body further down on Blaine causing them to touch against each other.

"God, Kurt, your, your amazing." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt's lips kissed back up Blaine's neck and back to Blaine's. Kurt's tongue entered Blaine's mouth as their tongues danced around each other. Blaine's hands were on Kurt's back and he pulled Kurt closer to him, chest to chest.

"Um, I. Missed, god, I missed this." Kurt mumbled as Blaine moaned under him.

"Is anyone in the house?"

"I hope not, I really need you, like right now." Kurt started to unbutton Blaine's shirt that he slept in last night. Once he had it unbuttoned, he pulled it of Blaine and threw it on the floor.

A knock came on the door. "Kurt?"

"Shit." Kurt whispered. "Yeah dad?"

"Carole and I are heading out to do some shopping. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." They waited until they heard the car pull out of the drive way.

"That was a close one, now where were we?" Kurt smirked as he joined his lips with Blaine's again.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Blaine was wearing Kurt's old jumper and tracksuit bottoms, while Kurt wore old tracksuit bottoms and a black t shirt.

"You hungry?" Kurt asked before turning around and seeing the smirk on Blaine's face.

"For you, yeah." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt making them stubble into the kitchen were Finn sat. Kurt's eyes went wide when he saw Finn. Finn was still in his pyjamas and eating his breakfast. Kurt was sure his face was as red as a tomato while Blaine was trying not to laugh.

"Finn, how long have you been up?" Finn just shrugged.

"If you mean by that question, did I heard you both? Then yes and no. When I coped on I went outside in the sun for a while. Bro, you don't have to get embarrassed, you walked in on Rachel and I before."

"Please don't remind me and Blaine, stop laughing." Kurt gave Blaine a dirty look but honestly, he was happy Blaine was laughing after what happened last night.

"Do you guys want breakfast? I can make it."

"Finn, you burn everything. I will make it." Kurt went to make the breakfast and Blaine sat down beside Finn.

"Am sorry about you and Rachel."

"It's okay, dude. It was the right thing to do. Promise me thought you will never let Kurt go, it's less than a year and you will both be in New York together, you both belong together." Finn said with a smile and Blaine knew even though Finn was trying to hide it, he knew Finn was hurting by letting Rachel go.

"I promise." Blaine looked over to Kurt smiling at the love of his life. Kurt turned around for a second and met Blaine's loving eyes and smiled brightly back. Blaine was never going to let Kurt go and either was Kurt.

* * *

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, for not updating in ages I feel so bad about that. I didn't know I was going to write this chapter like the way I did, but there you go. Something a little happier than Glee's break up episode. They will be back together in no time :)_


	7. Everywhere I go without you

"Blaine, you told me you would go back. You promised."

"Kurt, please don't be mad at me. I don't like it when you are." Blaine's sad voice came through Kurt's phone. Kurt tried to calm himself down before he spoke on the phone again.

Blaine thought he wasn't going to get an answer from Kurt. All he heard was Kurt's breathing and he really needed Kurt to talk to him, to tell him it's okay, to tell him everything would be okay and that Kurt, loved him.

Nothing.

Slient.

Still nothing.

"Where is my strong boy gone?" it was barely a whisper and Blaine thought maybe he wasn't meant to hear those words, but he was.

"He never went anywhere, he's just tired and missing you." It was all true and all Blaine wanted right now was Kurt, but he couldn't, all he could hear was words from the boy he loved through a phone line that started and ended god knows where.

"I can't bare you being unhappy."

"Am not." Blaine tried to convince Kurt but his voice didn't.

"A week ago you broke down at my house, in my room, in my arms, don't tell me that wasn't you being unhappy. Blaine, you are allowed to feel like this but the Blaine I know would of done what he was going to do what he told me and now you're not…why?" Kurt hated being miles away because he couldn't hug or kiss Blaine through a phone and he really needed to right now.

"Because if I go back, then, then, am not in the school where all our memories are and honestly that keeps me going. I know it might sound stupid but, when I walk past your old locker or on the school steps, in glee club…it all reminds me of you." Kurt smiled through the phone, but Blaine couldn't see.

"I think my love, you are forgetting our first make out sessions in Dalton, our first kiss, lying on your bed in your dorm, singing, dancing, Christmas, meeting for the first time and so much more. Our memories are there to sweetheart, it's not like you're going to a place we have never been before."

There's something else, Kurt. Remember I said I was lonely and stuff well, it's because you're not here, it won't matter where I go, it will feel the same when you aren't there, so it doesn't matter where I go, it will all feel the same when you're not there. Am going stay in McKinley, try visit my friends more, make it through the year, and then be with you again."

"Blaine…"

"I will be okay, okay. It will only make me stronger, make us stronger. I love you."

"I love you to."

* * *

Rachel was stood at the window looking out onto the street with the shining bright lights. Christmas was coming soon and lights were already being put up, decorations, selection boxes, everything that was Christmas was coming out.

Rachel remembered last Christmas, it was when she really realised that she was such a lucky person, she didn't need presents or any of that stuff. She was here on this earth, Rachel Berry was happy. She was in New York with Kurt, in NYADA, what more could she ask for.

_Finn._

Kurt came out of his room with one of Blaine's jumpers on and walked over to Rachel, standing beside her, looking out at the city.

"This time last year were did you wish to be?" Rachel asked thinking out loud. Kurt looked over at her, but Rachel just kept looking out the window.

"Right here, in New York city with my best friend." He could see the smile appear on her face.

"I thought Blaine was your best friend."

"Oh he is, but he's the best friend that is also my handsome boyfriend. You're my beautiful best girl friend. It's just I would rather make out with Blaine and…ow!" Kurt screamed as Rachel hit him in the arm messing and laughing.

"Hey, am a good kisser…just ask Blaine." Kurt gave Rachel a bitch look before breaking out into a smile.

"He was drunk."

"True. Did you tell him your surprise?"

"It's called a _surprise_ for a reason, Rachel." Kurt shook his head and Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you think Christmas will be like this year?" Rachel asked and Kurt really didn't have to think about that.

"If it's anything like last year, it will be perfect."

"Why do you say that?"

_To always love you.  
__To defend you even if I know you're wrong. _

_To surprise you.  
__To always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing.  
_

_To bake you cookies at least twice a year.  
__To kiss you wherever and whenever you want. _

_But mostly just to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are._

Kurt smiled brightly as he looked over to Rachel. "No reason."

* * *

Blaine looked through his laptop trying to find something to do. He decided to look for a song for Glee club that they could do at sectionals.

He opened up YouTube but didn't know what to type in. He looked at the screen for a few minutes trying to come with some ideas before putting his hands on the keyboard and started to type.

_Once._

* * *

_I know it's short but I promise the next one will be longer :) Review and thank you for reading :)_


	8. Back into your arms

Even though Blaine knew Kurt couldn't help it, Blaine was still sad he wouldn't be here to see him perform in Sectionals. Kurt had called two days ago and said he wouldn't be able to make it because he had to work till the end of this week before he got his Christmas holidays next Monday. It was a Thursday today and even though Blaine was upset about Kurt not being able to come he was glad he would see Kurt in a few days and be home till after New Year's.

Sectionals had been moved to over a week before Christmas and if they win Sectionals, this would be a Christmas present them all.

Everyone was waiting to go on stage after The Warblers. And to stage The Warblers was killing it was an understatement. They were amazing.

Cheers and claps came from everyone as the warblers finished performing and made their way of the stage, saying good luck to the New Directions as they passed them by.

Blaine was getting really nervous now; would it be too late to back out now?

"Blaine, buddy, you ready?" Will asked as he squeezed Blaine's shoulders. Yeah it was too late. Blaine nodded his head slowly and he heard the New Directions being announced. His heart started beating fast, his hands getting sweaty and what was wrong with him? He had never felt this nervous before, Kurt was always with him other times they performed, he had performed on stage without Kurt before, but he guessed it was the feeling of not having Kurt beside him after him always being there so long and this was the first big thing he was doing without Kurt beside him since they met.

Blaine took a step forward and made his way onto the stage. Applause broke through the silent as Blaine made his way over to the piano on the right hand side of the stage. _Relax, Blaine, come on._ Blaine took a seat as the applause fainted. It was silent for a few seconds before he heard two really familiar voices.

"Go, Blaine!" Blaine looked out into the crowd and found them. Kurt and Rachel were standing up cheering. People looked at them to be quiet but they didn't notice and either did Blaine. Blaine met Kurt's proud eyes across the room, through the crowd. So many questions ran through Blaine's head, but they couldn't be answered because he had to perform right now, as much as he wanted to run to Kurt.

"I love you." Kurt mouthed and Blaine broke out into a grin mirroring Kurt's.

"I love you." Blaine mouthed back, took one last look at Kurt before he looked to the keys on the piano and rested his hands on the keys to start the song.

Kurt and Rachel took their sits and looked to the boy who began to play the sweet sound of the piano.

_**I don't know you**__**  
**__**But I want you**__**  
**__**All the more for that**__**  
**__**Words fall through me**__**  
**__**And always fool me**__**  
**__**And I can't react**_

Blaine looked over to Tina as she walked onto the stage singing the next few lines. She walked over to Blaine and took a seat beside him at the piano and they both sang the chorus.

_**Take this sinking boat and point it home**__**  
**__**We've still got time**__**  
**__**Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice**__**  
**__**You'll make it now**_

As the song went on Blaine couldn't help but look over to the love of his life every now and then. Tina and Blaine both sang the last few lines of the song.

_**You've made it now**__**  
**__**Falling slowly sing your melody**__**  
**__**I'll sing it loud**_

They performed the next two songs. Each person in new directions getting to sing.

When they were finished performing and made their way backstage to the choir room, Blaine grabbed his phone from the top of the piano and ran back out of the room. Half knew why Blaine left and the other's where just clueless.

Blaine rang Kurt's phone and in just a ring Kurt answered.

"Why hello beau…."

"Where are you?" Blaine said rushed and mostly just dyeing to see Kurt.

"I'll give you a clue. What are you promising?" Kurt smirked and knew Blaine knew where he was.

Blaine wasn't far from that place. He walked up the corridor and turned to his left down the long hallway where he saw Kurt standing at the bottom, at the place Blaine had given Kurt the promise ring. Kurt waved at him with that smile on his face that Blaine loved so much. Blaine started to walk fast down the hallway and when he was halfway and Kurt was just a few steps away from him, Blaine slipped and landed on his back.

"Ow!" Blaine shouted as the pain shot up his back.

"Blaine!" Kurt ran the last few steps between them and kneeled down at Blaine's side.

"Damn floor." Blaine mumbled as he opened his eyes to see Kurt's face trying so hard not to laugh. Kurt burst out laughing, biting his lip to try and stop laughing but he couldn't.

"You're so mean." Blaine moaned as he sat up slowly trying not to laugh at himself.

"Am sorry sweetheart." Kurt said as the laughter faded and put his hand on Blaine's heart and the other on the crock of Blaine's neck and rubbed his thumb over Blaine's cheek.

"Am really clumsy." Blaine let out a laugh as Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, but your my clumsy boyfriend." Kurt said back before leaning in and kissing Blaine's lips softly and slowly, taking it all in like they haven't kissed for years. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him forward making them fall back on the ground.

"Blaine." Kurt giggled, not taking his lips of Blaine's. Kurt leaned back into the kiss, not wanting to stop.

* * *

"So you guys _can_ really win without me then." Rachel said looking at all the new directions.

"Well, seeing as Blaine is the new Rachel, then yes we can. But Blaine you should look more like Rachel if you're her." Brittany said seriously as everyone laughed.

"Hey, it's bad enough living with one Rachel Berry; I don't need a boyfriend like her too late." Blaine poked Kurt's side's to shut him up but it just made Kurt scream and try to escape Blaine's arm wrapped around him as they sat on the couch in Rachel's house. Rachel had invited all of New Directions to her house after sectionals seeing as her dads wouldn't be back until tomorrow from a trip.

"Oh god, you to go get a room already." Santana said but a smile appeared on her face. She looked over to Brittany who was talking to Artie.

"Artie, can I have a go on your magical wheelchair?"

"Brittany it's not magical."

"It is because it helps you to get everywhere and if you didn't have it, then you wouldn't have to." _She makes a point_ Santana thought as she smiled even more at her girlfriend.

"I will bit you if you do that again." Kurt said seriously and as he did Blaine poked him again laughing. Kurt let out a scream before finding Blaine's arm and biting it.

"Ow, ow, ow…_dude_, that was mean." Blaine pretended to be mad but smiled when Kurt kissed his cheek and his other one.

"Guy's seriously. We love you but you two don't have to be adorable all the time you know." Mercedes said sweetly as she shook her head slowly.

Neither of them heard her as they looked into each other's eyes as Kurt got an idea. He leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"Carole, dad and Finn won't be back till later tonight." Blaine could feel Kurt smile against his neck.

"You better have a good excuse to escape this lot." Blaine let out a laugh and Kurt faced Blaine again with his eyebrows raised before turning to everyone else.

"Guy's am sorry but I forgot dad wanted Blaine and I home for dinner tonight, well come back later."

"You better, Hummel and Anderson."

"Yes you better. My two boys are getting drunk with me tonight," Puck said proud of himself.

After they said bye and headed out the door and into the car Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before Kurt pulled back a bit to see Blaine's eyes.

"You were perfect at Sectionals by the way. I was so proud of you and I can't wait to spend all of Christmas with you."

"Me to. I love you."

"Love you to, my amazing boy." Kurt grinned before leaning in for one more kiss.

Kurt started up the car and pulled out of Rachel's driveway. As he drove he looked over at his boyfriend looking out the window and knew they would make it, they would make it through this distance.

* * *

_Hope you guy's had a good Halloween :) So the new Glee episode, all I can say is, what are they doing to poor Blaine I just want to give him a big massive hug and then go to New York and give Kurt one :(_

_Okay so, the next chapter will be christmas eve and christmas day, so I am going wait and put it up on the 1st of December :) I just think that's the right time to put it up and am nearly finished writting it and believe me it is super long, so hopefully it will be worth the way. It's so much fun writing it :) Till then guy's, bye and have a great November :)_

_Oh and if any of you's would like to check them out I have just joined youtube and put up Kurt and Blaine videos I made._

_It's Eleanor Bell and then you will see my videos like: Kurt & Blaine ~ All these little things Kurt & Blaine The last time you saw me Blaine Anderson ~ Behind these hazel eyes Kurt & Blaine - Let's begin again._


	9. My Christmas Angel

_Just as promised. Up on the 1st of December. This is my little present from me to you all to start of CHRISTMAS :)_

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

Kurt and Blaine sat at the kitchen table in Blaine's house on the laptop. They were on twitter looking at all the new tweets coming up on Blaine's twitter page from celebs and his friends.

"Oh look at this one. Why does Sebastian feel the need to put a picture up of himself on his twitter every day?" both looked at the picture of Sebastian posing into his mirror. Kurt took a good look at the picture to find something funny in the background but nothing was there.

"I don't know. Maybe it's to look back at well he's old and not good looking anymore." Kurt shrugged as he rolled his eyes. Blaine looked over at Kurt who was still looking at the other tweets coming up. _Did he just say…?_

"You think Sebastian is good looking?" Blaine tried to hold back the smirk on his lips. Kurt's eyes went bigger as he realised that he just did say Sebastian was good looking. He looked to Blaine with a serious face.

"Shot me. Oh god, I need my mouth shut. And don't pretend he's not because you know he is." Blaine rested his head on his hand with his shoulder resting on the table as he went into the people he was following.

"Yeah he is, just like the guy's in New York and Glee club but there's only one guy to me that is stunning." Blaine clicked on Kurt's name and it went into Kurt's profile. "That's him. I think you might know him." Blaine grinned as Kurt looked at him before looking away laughing. Kurt turned back to the laptop shaking his head as Blaine just smiled at him. Kurt clicked out of his profile and back into Blaine's profile. He was looking at the new tweets when he saw Cooper's.

_** Kurt Hummel Blaine Anderson the awkward moment when you walk in on your brother and his boyfriend GETTING IT ON ;)**_

Blaine saw the tweet to and his jaw dropped when he read it.

"Oh my god, like ten people retweeted it, each one is dead." Kurt's face had gone a little red and after a few seconds Blaine burst out laughing. Kurt gave him a bitch look that only made Blaine laugh more.

"I'm sorry Babe, but it is kind of funny. Don't worry, we'll get him back."

"Fine."

Blaine's mum and dad walked in all dressed up. Blaine's dad was in a grey suit and his mum in a black and silver dress, her hair all back out of her face.

"Where are you two going all dressed up?" Blaine asked curious as he looked to his parents all done up. Kurt was still looking at the laptop to see if Cooper had tweeted anymore.

"Church. Their going to have a little Christmas service. You two can come if you want to." his mum smiled sweetly as she put on her bracelet. His dad walked over to the sink to get a glass of water.

"Mum, you know we don't go. I would but you know, people judging because…"

"You are gay. Son, I have told you before it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, if you and Kurt want to come with us then do, okay. But if you two don't want to go that's fine but if it's because of what people will think then that's not the Kurt and Blaine we know. Besides you would be surprised how accepting people have gotten since you were last at church." Blaine's dad shrugged his shoulders as he finished his water.

"When was the last time you went exactly?" Kurt asked curious. He and Blaine never really talked about religion or church or any of it because neither of them went or believed anymore.

"Not since he was eight." His mum said as she went over to the table and picked up her bag and checked if everything was in it.

"Well, there was no point. You find out your gay, you stop going to church because am not going to heaven. Why should I respect him when he doesn't respect me?" Blaine said getting mad, this is why he never wanted to talk about it, it just hurt. He used to love going to church with his family because they all went together and him and Cooper would always stop in the sweet shop on the way home and get a load of junk and watch movies and eat for the rest of the day. Sure he could go if he wanted to, but the looks, people talking behind his back, being uncomfortable where people are supposed to be accepted.

Kurt looked to Blaine's mum and dad and saw in their eyes how it affected them to see their little boy feeling that way. Now Kurt felt the same way as Blaine but as his dad had told him before_, if those people judge you, then god is mad at them because I believe no matter who you are or who you love god will always accept you because he made you like this. What is written in the bible is what a few people had written and that is what they taught and just because they though it doesn't mean it's true or right._

"Well then, _they_ can judge us together then, can't they?" Kurt took Blaine's hand under the table and gave him a smile. Blaine returned the smile and gave a little nod.

* * *

All of them walked into the church and it was beautiful, it was all done up for Christmas and it felt _magical_.

Kurt looked over to Blaine who honestly looked like a little kid taking in the beauty of the place. But then again he hasn't been here in years, maybe he really missed it. How much could an eight year old boy remember?

Kurt looked over to his left as they were about to take a seat near the back of the church when Kurt saw his dad, Carole and Finn near the back to. Finn was looking around him when Finn spotted them and waved.

"Oh Kurt, there's your family. Let's go and sit with them." Blaine's mum said as she smiled, her smile was always so sweet and would put a smile on your face to. Kurt nodded as they made their way over to them.

"Now how on earth did you get my boy to come to church?" Burt asked not believing Kurt had come to church. They all took a seat.

"Well Burt, wherever Blaine goes, Kurt goes and the other way around." Cooper laughed and Burt chuckled and nodded his head.

Everyone was looking up towards the kids doing their play of the birth of Jesus. Everyone was silent expect for the kids saying their lines and moving around the place. The church was so full and this time, Kurt was glad he came. It was nice to be here with his family and Blaine's and Blaine. Kurt didn't know what the feeling was being here with everyone but let's just say it was a good, warm, sweet feeling.

Blaine though the kids were doing such an amazing job. He remembered being in two plays when he used to go to church. It was so much fun doing it and he had never told Kurt but he did miss it. He missed being part of those plays, he missed playing the guitar and piano every so often on the Sundays. It all stopped when he was nearly nine, he knew he liked boys the way he was supposed to like girls and he had knowing it wasn't acceptable to be gay here and that's why he had stopped. His parents didn't understand why he had just stopped going until he was thirteen and told his parents he was gay. And no matter what his parents had told him he hadn't gone back until today. _Today_, he realised he missed it and being here with Kurt meant even more to him. That feeling was back, the feeling were everything felt right sitting here with his family again, Kurt's family and Kurt. He knew Kurt came for him and that's just one of the reasons why he loved him. He felt like that happy little eight year old again.

Blaine found Kurt's hand in between them and wrapped his fingers around Kurt's as Kurt did the same. Blaine looked down to their joined hands and up to Kurt's bright smile looking towards him. They looked into each other's eyes and Kurt could see how much this meant to Blaine. Kurt wasn't sure if he would go back to church because he always thought why did people have to come and listen to someone go on about it all when he could just pray, read the bible and all at home, but I guess this feeling of being at church you couldn't get anywhere else.

If you asked any of their family's did god and Jesus expect them? They would say _yes_ because if they can't expect and see two people so in love then they aren't the people they thought Jesus and god were. But they _knew_ they expected them boys; they accepted everyone, no matter what anybody else or the bible says.

* * *

Everyone had come out of church to snow falling fast from the sky. They had only been inside for an hour and came out to the ground covered in snow and more falling from the sky.

"_Awesome_!" Blaine shouted as he looked up into the sky, the snow falling onto his face and clothes. Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend who looked so excited, yes he really was a kid, an adorable kid.

"Kurt! Blaine! Catch!" they didn't have time to see the two snowballs hitting them. One hits Blaine in the face and one hits Kurt in the leg. Cooper and Finn were stood a few feet away from them laughing and holding another snowball.

"Boys!" Carole and Blaine's mum shout at Cooper and Finn.

"What?" they both said at the same time just before it was their turn to get hit with snow balls.

"That's it, you two are dead!" Cooper shouted as him and Finn charged after a laughing Kurt and Blaine running through the grass trying not to slip.

"Don't fall clumsy." Kurt said as they kept running from Cooper and Finn. Blaine looked over to a laughing Kurt.

"Hey, I am not clu…" Blaine tripped up on the ball in front of him, landing on Kurt as they fell to the ground.

"Blain…Blain…you…you are…" Kurt couldn't get the words out from dyeing of laughing and the freezing cold snow under his back. Thank god Blaine had made him wear his scarf and jacket. Blaine was lying flat across Kurt's chest, his face in the snow. He lifted up his head and spat out the snow that had gotten into his mouth. He couldn't help but laugh himself and drop his head in the crock of Kurt's neck.

"It's so cold." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck before lifting up his head to face Kurt who was looking so adorable at him.

"What? Do I have snow on my face? Why are you looking at me like am a puppy or something?" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back and brought him closer to his body.

"Because you're _adorable_ and I just…I love you, like a_ lot_." Blaine chuckled as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I kind of love you to, handsome." Blaine smiled as he leaned into Kurt's lips and kissed him slowly, each of them smiling against the smile. Not long after two more snowballs hit them and both in the face.

"Ow!" Kurt shouted as he and Blaine looked over to Coop and Finn running away from them.

"Stop making out and get us back, lovebirds." Finn turned around and shouted before running again. Kurt looked back to Blaine with a serious face.

"I can't move."

"Oh, there they are. Did you two have fun _making_ out?" Coop smirked and earned himself a hit in the stomach by Blaine. Coop got Blaine in a head lock and as Blaine tried to get out Coop had such a hold on him he couldn't get out.

"Cooper Anderson, let your brother go, right now." Their mother said and he did.

"Fine." Blaine stuck out his tongue at Cooper before walking back over to Kurt.

"Kurt, buddy, are you coming home with us?" Burt asked and Kurt moved closer to Blaine wrapping his arms around Blaine that made everyone laugh.

"I will take that as a no but be home before ten okay and if the snow gets bad ring me and I'll come get you." Kurt nodded his head and Burt chuckled at Kurt still holding on to Blaine. After they had all said Happy Christmas and goodbye, Kurt, Blaine and Blaine's family made their way to the car. Cooper was in front of Kurt and Blaine and they picked snow up from the ground, made a snowball and made a run up behind Coop, putting snow down his back and legging it to the car laughing as Coop shouted he was going to get them back.

* * *

"Kurt I can drive you home. It's not safe you driving home on your own." Blaine said concerned as he and Kurt stood on the porch. Kurt stood in front of Blaine with his two hands on Blaine's scarf pulling Blaine closer.

"Stop worrying, okay? I promise I will take it handy going home and I will text you when am at home."

"But Kurt I…" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips on Blaine's. Blaine brought one of his arms up and rested it on the side of Kurt's neck and the other resting on Kurt's back pulling him into the kiss more. Kurt moved him hands around Blaine's neck. Their teeth hit against each other before Kurt found Blaine's tongue and glided slowly over each other's. The kiss got deeper and deeper as the seconds went by before Blaine pulled back a bit.

"Don't go, please." Blaine said even though he knew Kurt had to. They lay their foreheads together and looked sweetly at each other. The cold hit of them but they didn't notice because they were wrapped up in each other.

"I don't want to, but you know I got to. I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Happy Christmas you."

"Happy Christmas, Sweetheart." Kurt gave one last kiss to Blaine's lips before walking down the steps of the porch and to his car. Kurt pulled out of the driveway and rolled down the window.

"Get inside, Anderson or you will freeze to death." Kurt pointed to the door behind Blaine. Blaine chuckled as he shook his head.

"I will when you're gone."

"Fine I am going now. Love you." Kurt said chuckling before heading of.

"Love you to." Blaine said as Kurt drove up the road and out of sight. Blaine looked up towards the sky to see the snow still falling down fast to the ground. _This really is a magical Christmas so far _Blaine thought as he took one last look out into the dark snowy area around him with a big smile on his face, looking forward to now and onwards.

* * *

_**Christmas Day**_

The next morning Kurt woke up to his brothers excited voice.

"Kurt, Kurt, come on. I want to open the presents."

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, bringing his hand up to rub at his tired eyes. He just wanted to sleep, sleep for the whole day, but Fin was making that impossible to do.

"Finn, stop!" Kurt looked up to his brother who was standing at the side of Kurt's bed with a big grin on his face.

"But I want to open my presents, please!" Finn grabbed the top of Kurt's duvet and started pulling it back.

"Finn! No! My duvet! Stop!" as much as Kurt tired to pull the duvet away from Finn's hands he couldn't. Kurt tried to give Finn a bitch look that would make him leave but as he was about to he burst out laughing as Finn ended up falling to the ground. Kurt was kneeling over in laughter on his bed as Finn stood back up.

"Kurt, don't laugh. That's mean!" Finn moaned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sor…sorr…sorry!" Kurt managed to get said through his laughter when Kurt had stopped laughing he hoped up from his bed and Finn's face lit up.

"And you can't change, okay? Stay in your pj's."

Kurt let out a moan as he looked down at his old tracksuit bottoms and Blaine's jumper he was wearing.

"Fine then." Kurt said as they both headed down the stairs to Carole and Burt.

* * *

Christmas wrapping paper was all over the floor and cards were put to one side and presents everywhere. Carole and Burt were sitting on the couch watching Kurt and Finn looking at all the presents they had gotten.

"I swear you two are still little kids." Burt said as he and Carole laughed at the two boys looking up at them with the biggest grin on their faces.

"Dad, how on earth did you know what to get me?" Kurt asked as he held up a pair of new boots that his dad gotten him and he had wanted these for ages but being in New York, well, it kind of makes you poor.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Blaine?"

His dad tried to keep a straight face at Kurt studied his dads face to see was he right.

"No, I knew myself."

"It was so Blaine. Am going ask him and I will know if he's lying." Kurt smirked as he went back to looking at his boots and started to try them on.

"Well, am glad you both like the presents boys and thank you for yours, I love them." Carole got up from the couch and gave each of her boys a kiss on the cheek. Carole headed into the kitchen to start the last few bits for Christmas dinner.

The next second the doorbell rand and Burt was about to get it when Kurt said he would. Kurt walked to the door in his new boots feeling so happy he had finally gotten them He stopped looking at his boots for a second to open the door.

He opened the door to a smiling family, Blaine's family. _Oh shit._

"Happy Christmas, dude!" Cooper said loudly and Kurt was sure the neighbours had heard him.

"Wait…what are…" Kurt looked to Blaine who was holding back a laugh and had an adorable look on his face. Kurt realised he wasn't dressed. His hair was a mess, he wasn't wearing nice clothes and oh god.

"Nice outfit, Kurt." Cooper commented before Carole was standing beside Kurt at the door.

"Hello everyone. Happy Christmas. Kurt are you going leave them standing outside the door." Carole said with a chuckle as did Blaine's parents, Katie and Nick.

"See this is what happens when people don't tell me anything." Kurt moved his hands up and down gesturing to what he was wearing.

"Sweetie you look, Fine." Katie said with a sweet smile she always wore as she entered into the hallway with everyone else.

"I bet Blaine thinks your smoking h…ow!" Cooper shouted as Blaine hit him in the stomach to shut him up.

"Hi Cooper!" Came Burt's amused voice from the sitting room.

"Hi Burt." Cooper said as he headed into the sitting room to Burt. Nick followed behind Cooper as Katie went into the kitchen with Carole. Katie had left the presents in the hallway she had brought with her.

Blaine closed the door and turned around to look at Kurt who felt very, very under dressed. Blaine held the bag with Kurt's present In it behind his back as he walked close up to Kurt.

"You look beautiful." Blaine whispered before kissing Kurt's lips slowly as they both smiled against each other's lips before slowly pulling away.

"No I don't, you do. Stop being so nice." Kurt chuckled as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and let his arms wrap around Blaine's waist and held him close.

Blaine could feel Kurt's hand fall down his back to try and grab the present.

"No, not yet, later." Blaine laughed as Kurt moaned and started to bit Blaine's shoulder where he still laid his head.

"Ku…Kurt…that tickles…sto…stop." Blaine laughed as Kurt kept doing it before Blaine escaped Kurt's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading into the sitting room.

* * *

"Blaine that's mine, give it back." Kurt playfully hit Blaine's arm to get back his toy that came out of the cracker.

They had all been sitting at the table at least two hours from when they first sat to eat Christmas dinner.

No one had told Kurt Blaine and his family was coming for Christmas dinner. They wanted it to be a surprise and it really was. Burt and Carole had asked a few weeks ago if they had wanted to spend Christmas with them and they were more than happy to and plus it would mean Kurt and Blaine would get to spend all of Christmas day together.

"You have to _share_, Kurt." Blaine laughed as Kurt stuck out his tongue before a smile appeared on his lips. Kurt picked up a piece of unfinished cake from Blaine's plate and popped it into his mouth. Blaine tried to stop a laugh escaping his lips.

"You have to _share_, Blaine."

"Em Kurt…that was…on the floor." Kurt stopped chewing as a look of disgust appeared on his face. Kurt got up from his chair as quick as possible and went over to the bin spitting out the cake.

"Dude, that's gross!" Finn said as he looked over to his brother who was wiping his mouth now.

"Says the one who picks his nose and eats it." Blaine gadded at what Kurt said making everyone laugh.

"I do not, not all the time, just when I have nowhere to put them." Finn shrugged thinking it was no big deal. Blaine gadded worse this time and he swore he tasted sick. He put his hand over his mouth as Kurt sat back down.

"Boys I think you all better stop talking about that cause you are are making Blaine feel sick." Carole said as she looked over to Blaine who gave her a grateful smile.

"Awh Blaine always does that. Remember bro when I found a dead bird and I chased you around outside with it and you got sick on me." Cooper laughed at the memory of that.

"Coop he was just a kid, that's mean." Kurt said as Blaine shock his head at Coop to not say anymore but of course, Cooper didn't listen.

"Oh no, this was a few weeks ago."

"Well, you had a dead bird in my face, it was gross." Blaine said disgusted.

"Okay, that's enough of that talk. Who want's dessert?" Burt asked trying to change the subject but only got moans from the boys not wanting any after what they had talked about.

"I will." Finn said with a grin on his face as everyone looked at him with an amused expression.

"What?"

* * *

"Okay, okay, open my present." Kurt said excitedly as he handed Blaine his present. Blaine took the present with an excited look in his eyes.

"Promise me you didn't spend too much because we promised each other we would only get one present for each other."

"Yeah I know." Kurt said as he picked up Blaine's present to him from his bed. They were both sat on Kurt's bed sitting across from each other. Both presents were small, just like they promised each other.

"Okay, one, two, open!" Blaine shouted as they both started to unwrap their presents.

Kurt was the first to open his present. It was a mixed cd that Blaine had made of their songs. Kurt opened up the CD case and found a concert ticket inside. Kurt picked it up and read the first few words.

_Lady gaga live._

_3__rd__ July 2013._

Blaine had ripped of the paper as quick as he could. When he opened it he got so excited. It was the Katy Perry movie; he wanted to see this so badly but never got to.

Kurt and Blaine both looked up at eat other with their mouths handing opening. Kurt glanced done at the DVD in Blaine's hands.

"Ope…open it." Kurt said still shocked at what Blaine had gotten him, he couldn't even say anymore. He honestly though he wasn't going to this, he wanted to so, so badly but after getting Christmas presents he hadn't enough money to buy it.

Blaine did as Kurt said and opened up the case, something falling out of it. Blaine put the DVD down on the bed and picked up what had fallen out, the same thing as Kurt was holding in his hands right now, expect a little different. Blaine looked down at it and read what was on it.

_Katy Perry live in Times Square, New York._

_20__th__ June 2013._

"Oh…my…god…Kurt, you…I…I freaking love you." Blaine said before a scream escaped his lips and he jumped on Kurt making them fall back onto the bed. They both let out a laugh.

"I freaking love you more. Lady gaga Blaine, I can't believe this." Kurt said excited before he collided his lips with Blaine's. Blaine happily returned the kiss to Kurt and couldn't stop smiling, either could Kurt.

Turns out both of them couldn't effort to go to the concert they wanted to because they had spent that money on a ticket for each other and themselves.

"Best present…" Blaine started, "Ever!" they both said as they chuckled before leaning into the kiss again.

* * *

Nick, Katie, Carole and Burt where in the Kitchen chatting and having a cup of coffee. Blaine and Kurt were lying on the couch in the sitting room watching the Katy Perry film and Finn and Cooper were playing the x box in Finn's room.

"Thank you so much for having us over, it was really nice." Nick said as he took a sip if his coffee.

"You are very welcome. It was nice having more people over, made it even more special." Carole said as she put the towel on the radiator and joined the rest at the table.

"Well, I can tell it was very special for Kurt and Blaine." Burt grinned as he looked into the direct of the sitting room but not being able to see them much.

"I just hope they can get through this long distance thing, you hear of so many couples breaking up and it's just horrible to hear." Katie said with so much hope in her voice for them two boys.

"The only thing with them couples is they weren't Kurt and Blaine." Nick said as the rest agreed.

"They'll get through it, their strong enough to." Burt smiled knowing that his words were true because they would, because they are.

* * *

Blaine had his head resting on Kurt's chest, his legs tangled with Kurt's while Kurt hand his arms wrapped around Blaine's waist and held him close as they lay on the couch watching Katy Perry the movie. The film had been on for a while now and was now at the stage where it showed Katy not feeling herself and her friends telling her she can rest before the meet and greet.

To say Blaine loved watching this, well, that was an understatement.

Kurt looked over at the fire that was keeping the living room warm. The fire danced as it burned and burned, letting the heat escape. Kurt took his eyes away from the fire and looked back to the TV.

He was excited to see Katy Perry live with Blaine in New York. It would probably end up being the first thing they would do together in New York together after the Easter holidays. Blaine was coming to Kurt for Easter and after that Blaine would be studying at home for the next two months for his final exams.

Kurt got lost in his thoughts and was pulled out of them when he heard crying. He looked over to the TV and saw Katy crying as someone said around her, "She never cries."

Kurt guessed this was probably the bit about Katy and Russell finding the distance too hard to deal with. As it went on it got sadder and Kurt swore he was about to cry for the poor girl.

Kurt heard sniffling but it wasn't coming from the TV. He looked down to Blaine who had half his face buried into Kurt's chest and Kurt felt wetness on his shirt where Blaine laid his head.

"Blaine, sweetheart, are you okay?" Kurt asked concerned looking down at Blaine not being able to see all his face. Blaine nodded his head slowly but didn't look up at Kurt and sniffled again.

"You do remember you're talking to your boyfriend who knows you better than yourself?" Kurt said wanting Blaine to look up at his. Blaine just buried his face into Kurt's chest.

"I love you." Blaine mumbled and Kurt could hear his voice cracking. Okay, now Kurt was concerned. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I know. I love you to. Hey, look at me." Blaine shook his head.

"Blaine Anderson, look at me." After a few seconds Blaine finally looked up and it broke Kurt's heart. Blaine's cheeks were stained with tear stains, his eyes red from crying, and a look that said nothing. It was unreadable to Kurt.

Kurt reached his left hand up to wipe away the tears from Blaine's wet cheeks.

"Is it the film or…"

"It..it's us."

"Were not Russell and Katy." Kurt said guessing that Blaine could be upset because of the distance they had to go through and remaining him of them.

"But Finn an…and Rachel. Tina and Mike. N…now, Santana and Brittany. Who do you thinks going to be…next." It wasn't a question. Kurt though it was Blaine who was stronger out of the two of them with the distance. Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eyes and tried to find a good reason why Blaine would think that, but he found nothing.

"Bl…Blaine I love you and you love me. We are so strong. We have been put through a lot of shit in our lives and _look_ at us, we are okay. Distant is nothing to us. Remember when I rang you after Finn and Rachel broke up and I was so upset, you were the one who helped me see we would be okay. Where's that Blaine gone?" Blaine sat up on the couch as did Kurt, sitting across from each other. Kurt put his two hands on Blaine's knees.

"It's just…it's so hard Kurt. I can't just drive to see you, your…you're not in school, our lives are so different and yes am fine at times but other times…it all falls down on me, knocking me to the ground and I can't bare it, I can't bare being away from you." Blaine wiped the rest of the tears away from his face as he looked to Kurt.

"Yes, but all of that is worth it, it's worth it because it makes moments like coming home for Christmas so special. Just four more months Blaine till your finished school and I come back here for a few weeks and then we head of too New York together. I know right now that seems like such a long time, but really, it's far from it. Waiting four months is better than waiting for forever and I waited for you and am not letting you go, no matter how hard this is because I…I would rather put everything I have in this relationship than start again." Kurt gave a little smile as he took Blaine's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "An...and I am never starting again because I only want to be with you, your everything to me Blaine and I can promise you I will always fight for us, no matter how far." Kurt held his voice together but now he felt like crying, but he didn't want to upset Blaine anymore.

"Am never giving u…up on us either…never." Blaine said as his voice croaked.

"This is what happens when we watch Katy Perry." Kurt said trying to lighting the mood and it worked. Blaine let a laugh escape his lips as he kneeled on the couch to pull Kurt in for a hug that Kurt leaned into it. He kissed the side of Blaine's forehead before whispering into his ear.

"You'll always be the only one."

* * *

Kurt walked slowly down the stairs so he wouldn't make noise. It was pitch dark and he was sure he would end up tripping up over his own feet. He let out a sign of relief when his feet touched the bottom of the stairs. It was so cold in the hallway. Kurt thanked himself for wearing warm clothes and two pairs of fluty socks. He walked down the hallway and made his way over to the sitting room door. He pushed open the door as slowly as he could so his dad and Carole wouldn't hear him.

_If we had no door at all this would be a lot easier,_ Kurt thought. When he got into the sitting room a wave of heat hit him from the fire. He looked over to the couch and saw Blaine under the three duvets Kurt and Carole had brought down for him.

He was really glad Blaine was allowed to stay, but mad that his dad wouldn't let Blaine sleep in his room. _Well_, that was going to be sorted.

Kurt walked over to the couch and kneeled down beside the couch and saw Blaine sleeping. His eyes fully closed his hands under his head and the duvets pulled up to his face. He looked so peaceful that Kurt almost didn't want to wake him up, _almost_.

Kurt leaned into Blaine's flips and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. When he slightly pulled back Blaine moved his head a bit, letting out a little groan and sank further down under the duvets. Kurt let out a quiet laugh as Blaine did to.

"T…to tired…to kiss." Blaine's mumbled voice came from under the duvets and Kurt heard a little laugh escape Blaine's lips.

"What about making out?" Kurt said as Blaine pulled the duvet down from his face and peaked out.

"It's the same thing." Blaine couldn't help the smirk appearing on his face. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"Yeah but I came down here because I want to sleep with you." Kurt said meaning it the innocent way but Blaine just raised his eyebrows, about to say something smart.

"Oh you know what I mean Blaine Anderson. Now move over." Kurt said as he pulled up the duvet and Blaine moved over for Kurt.

"Kurt, your freezing!"

"Yes I know that thank you." Kurt chuckled as he lay down facing Blaine as Blaine faced Kurt. Kurt pulled over the duvets over them. Blaine let one of his arms fall behind Kurt's back and pulled him closer. Kurt also let his right arm fall behind Blaine's back. Both of their heads rested on Blaine's pillow and looked into each other's eyes.

"Your dad's going kill us in the morning."

"Not if get up in time and plus if I don't I can just say you only said Blaine couldn't sleep in my room."

"Cheeky. New York hasn't changed you one bit. You're still Kurt."

"Well I was planning on being Neil Patrick Harris." Kurt said trying to be serious before giggling.

"Na, I would rather you, as hot as he is, it's you I want and something like his and David's life someday, with you." Blaine said and was thankful it was dark enough so Kurt couldn't see him blush.

"Hum, I want that to. But one thing, our kids aren't wearing hair gel." Blaine pretended to look shocked as Kurt just shook his head.

"Then our kids aren't allowed to do a skin route every morning and night."

"Blaine, they need to take care of their skin, that's good for them but hair gel isn't."

"I bet you will lose your hair quicker than me."

"If I do, shot me." Kurt said serious as Blaine tired not to laugh to loud.

Blaine let his left hand trail up Kurt's back, then to his side, then resting on the crook of Kurt's neck. He let his thumb rub gently over Kurt's cheek. His skin was so soft, maybe he would let their kids do a skin route if that's what they wanted.

"It was a _really_ special Christmas." Kurt nodded slowly in agreement.

"The best." Blaine's eyes started to close and then open and close quickly again, finding them hard to keep open for too long.

"Someone's tired." Kurt smiled looking at his adorable boyfriend who opened his eyes to make it look like he didn't have his eyes closed.

"Nope am just…" Blaine yawned as he spoke. "Okay, yeah I am." They both chuckled.

"Go to sleep then you. Oh and Carole is making pancakes tomorrow." Blaine's eyes lit up through the tiredness.

"I love her cooking." Kurt gave him a _what about mine_ look. "And yours." Blaine smiled as he let his hand slip down between their chests and his eyes nearly about to close and sleep. Kurt leaned in to Blaine's lips and gave another kiss to Blaine's lips, this time lasting longer and Blaine put all his strength into the kiss.

"I swear I'll kiss…better tomorrow." Blaine mumbled queitly as his eyes closed.

"It's a make out date." Kurt smiled and let Blaine drift off to sleep.

Blaine was asleep in seconds, his breathing slow and steady. Kurt fell asleep shortly after, looking at his sleeping adorable boyfriend sound asleep.

* * *

_So I hope you all enjoyed and I would love it if you all dropped a review and tell me what you thought :) I loved writing this chapter so, so much :) Thank you for reading :) Oh and I was meant to say in the other chapter the song that Blaine sang was falling slowly from once. And I decided to make him sing that song because I saw a video of Darren Criss and Lea Michele singing it and it was so beautiful, so, check it out if you haven't yet. And you probably saw I changed the name of the story, I rather this one better :)_


	10. New Year's Eve with you

Kurt and Blaine got to the front of his granny's door. Blaine put his hand on the handle to check if the door was open or not. His family is always telling his granny, Ruth, to lock the door. God knows who could end up coming in. She lived just outside of town, so, it wasn't just like the country side where you could be safer to leave your door unlocked. She lives on her own; she has for five years after her husband, Jim, died. Blaine's family has asked her millions of times, if she wanted to come live with them, but her answer was always, _I have lived here nearly all my life, am not moving now._

Blaine pushed the door opened and stepped into the hallway, with Kurt behind him. "She never locks the door; anything could happen while she's…"

"Hey, Blaine, she forgets, just like we forget things. Now, don't worry about this and go see your gran, am sure she wants to see her favourite grandson." Kurt gave Blaine a smile to calm him down a little. Blaine worried about his gran all the time and as sweet as Kurt thought that was, he knew Ruth was a smart woman, and probably just forgot. Besides she knew they were coming, so she probably left it open for them.

Blaine gave him a little nod before closing the door and walking up the hallway to the kitchen, where they could hear her from. Blaine pushed open the living room door, walked through the living room that led to the kitchen.

His gran was in the kitchen baking. Ingredients were all over the counter where she stood. She looked up as she heard the door opening and saw Kurt and Blaine walking in.

"Hey, gran," Blaine had a big smile on his face as he walked over to hug his gran. She grinned and pulled Blaine into a big hug.

"There's my favourite grandson." She said happily as she pulled away enough to see Blaine's face and put her hands either side of Blaine's face, seeing if he looked any different from the last time.

"Told you," Kurt said front behind them and Ruth looked across Blaine's shoulder to see Kurt standing there with a smile on his face looking towards his boyfriend and Ruth.

"And there's my favourite non-related grandson." Ruth said as she pulled Kurt into a hug next. "I will have to have a word with New York for keeping you away from us all." Kurt met Blaine's eyes as he hugged Ruth. For a spilt second Kurt saw the sadness in Blaine's eyes from Ruth saying about Kurt being away from them. But the next second he put on that smile that said _I'm okay, when am really not._

Blaine Anderson was too good at hidden his feelings from everyone, _expect_ from his boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt and Ruth sat at the kitchen table talking while, Blaine was making coffee for them all and sneaking cookies into his mouth thinking Ruth didn't see him doing it.

"So New York's going well then?" Ruth asked as she looked away from her grandson eating the cookies, to Kurt, who was trying not to laugh from the face of Ruth looking at Blaine.

"Yeah it's really good. It would be way better if Blaine was there, but at least I have, Rachel."

"Oh yes, Rachel. That's the girl Blaine thought he liked wasn't it?" Ruth asked trying to remember if she was thinking of the right person.

"Yeah, that's her."

"She's a very chatty one. Blaine had her over at the house the time he liked her and I swear the girl is never quiet. She's very swee,t but a chatter box." Kurt chuckled as did Ruth.

"I can hear you both, you know?"

"And I can see you eating the cookies, Blaine Anderson. What have I told you before by eating too many cookies?"

Blaine didn't answer for a minute as he swallowed the bit of cookie he had in his mouth and picked up the three cups of coffee and headed over to the table. "That if I eat too many cookies, I will turn into one."

"Yes, and your sweet enough without turning into a cookie, my Darling." Blaine gave Ruth and Kurt their coffee and sat down to join them.

"And how's school going for you?" Ruth asked wanting to know every little detail.

"Okay." Blaine shrugged as he picked up another cookie from the plate in the middle of the table and took a bit.

"That's it? You used to talk non-stop about it." Ruth was disappointed Blaine only said _okay._

"There's a lot of work to do, that's really it."

"And what about Glee club? I hope you aren't taking all the solos my child."

"Nope. And am not Rachel thank you very much. We aren't Blaine and the pips either." Blaine looked over to Kurt who was chuckling.

"What? I just said it because I wanted a solo. Besides it sounds like a bad ass gangster name."

"Well, you got your solo didn't you?" Blaine raised an eyebrow trying to be serious.

"With you, yes. You weren't that great but…Ow." Kurt's hand flew up to his shoulder were Blaine playfully hit him. Kurt gave Blaine a dirty look as Blaine just giggled.

"No more cookies for you Blaine Anderson after doing that to Kurt." Ruth took the Plate away from Blaine, out of reach. Blaine put on his puppy dog eyes but his gran wasn't buying it.

"That's unfair. He started it." Blaine pointed to Kurt. Kurt pretended to be shocked from Blaine accusing him of that.

"Well, you hit him. Anyways, what are you to boys at tonight?" Ruth smiled to the two boys looking at each other, giving dirty looks before turning away from each other and looking to Ruth.

"We were going to just stay in and watch a film but…"

"We got roped in to going to a nightclub and then back to Rachel's." Kurt didn't look impressed from what they were doing tonight.

"You both don't seem very happy about it. Why?"

"We just wanted to spend it together, no matter how selfish it sounds."

"It is not selfish, sweetheart. What if you both just went out and then went home afterwards instead of going to Rachel's?"

"We could, I guess." Kurt looked over to Blaine who looked deep in thought before he looked up and meet Blaine's gaze.

"I suppose a lot of them will be drunk any way's, they're not going to notice if we disappear before mid-night." A smile spread across Blaine's face as he thought of the idea more.

"Fine, but if they do, Rachel will never let it go."

* * *

"Mum and Dad will be over later gran and please lock the door. It's New Year 's Eve, god knows what could happen tonight." Blaine stood in front of his gran as she gently smiled at him.

"Yes, okay. But I have a gun to shot them with anyways if anyone breaks in." his gran had a serious face and Kurt believed her.

"Wait, seriously?" Kurt asked shocked that Ruth one. Blaine looked towards Kurt, as did Ruth, before they both burst out laughing.

"No, honey. But if Blaine keeps annoying me about that god damn door I will buy one and shot him." Ruth chuckled as Blaine pretended to look hurt.

"Gran, your own grandson?"

"Yes, and your father to. You too are so a like." Blaine shook his head slowly.

"We are not thank-you-very-much, gran."

"Well you two better be heading off to get ready for your night out." Ruth said as she walked in front of Blaine and Kurt door the hallway to the front door.

"It doesn't take that long to get ready."

"Blaine, my dear boy, you take like an hour to put gel in your hair, and Kurt takes ages to get ready to look that gorgeous, even though he doesn't need to." Ruth was now standing at the door holding it open, looking to Kurt and Blaine stood beside each other. Kurt titled his head to the side to whisper in Blaine's ear, loud enough for Ruth to hear.

"She knows us to well."

* * *

"Just own the night like the fourth of July. Cause baby you're a firework, come on show them what your worth, make them go oh, oh, oh as you shoot across the sky, sky, sky." Blaine sang the lyrics from the top of his lungs. He was on the dance floor with Sam, both of them dancing like mad. Sam was trying to do his sexy moves to try and impress some girls at the bar, looking over their way. The dance floor was half full and Blaine and Sam were in the middle of the dance floor. Blaine looked over to his left trying to spot Kurt, when he did, he saw Kurt talking to Tina and Mike, well, trying to over the loud music.

Blaine headed over to him after shouting to Sam he was going over to get Kurt on the dance floor. Blaine pushed himself through the crowd of people and eventually got out and headed over to the couch Kurt, Tina, Mike, Puck and Finn were at.

"Kurt, come out and dance with me!" Blaine stood in front of Kurt who looked up at him. Kurt shook his head and let out a laugh that Blaine couldn't here.

"Please!" Blaine put his hands together looking like he was praying and gave Kurt the puppy dog eyes. Kurt still didn't move. Kurt wasn't going to move so Blaine took a few steps towards Kurt and took his hands in his and tried to pull Kurt up. Kurt tried to pull back but Blaine was too strong for him. Blaine pulled Kurt up so fast; they both nearly fell to the ground. Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist and walked backwards with him onto the dance floor. Kurt tried to get away from him but failed and started laughing.

They were both on the dance floor, Blaine still holding onto Kurt, not wanting to let him go in case he decided to go back and sit down.

"How much have you had to drink?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I only had one. I'm only dancing like mad because I am insane!" Kurt laughed even more and Blaine started singing the lyrics again while moving them both side to side slowly. Kurt let his arms rest on Blaine's lower back, giving up the fight to get away from Blaine.

"Boom, boom, boom even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. It's always been inside of you and now it's time to let it through."

Kurt joined in singing with Blaine while grinning so wide at his happy go lucky boyfriend. "Baby you're a firework, come on show them what you worth, make them go oh, oh, oh as you shoot across the sky, sky, sky." In that moment Kurt didn't care where he was, who was around them, who was looking, who would be disgusted, he just cared that Blaine was right in front of him now and he really wanted to kiss his boyfriend so bad.

Kurt slowly leaned in to Blaine with a smile on his face, looking down at Blaine's lips for a second before moving his gaze up to Blaine's eyes that were starting straight back at him, so bright, so loving, and so happy. Blaine started to lean in to and meet Kurt's lips halfway. When their lips touched, a feeling went through them, an amazing feeling that no amount of alcohol could ever make you feel. Blaine let his hand's move up slowly from Kurt's back and let his arms hand over Kurt's shoulders. Kurt pulled Blaine in closer to him, to feel Blaine even closer to him. The kiss deepened and they both forgot everything around them. In their world, it was just the two of them here on the dance floor.

"Guys where is Kurt and Blaine? I need to talk to them about tonight at my house!" Rachel shouted over the music looking towards Mike, Tina, Puck and Finn on the couch

"Sucking each other's faces!" Puck grinded as he pointed over to the both of them.

"Not again!" Finn moaned, but a smile spread across his face.

* * *

It was ten minutes to mid night and everyone was either a bit tipsy or full on drunk, expect for Kurt and Blaine.

"Go, go, go!" Blaine shouted behind Kurt as they ran for the door.

"Guy's get back here!" Rachel shouted but they were already out the door before they could hear her.

They both ran down the entry of the nightclub, laughing. Rachel would get them back for leaving or either be too drunk to remember. But this is Rachel and she will remember, drunk or not.

They ran through the doors and down the street that hardly anyone was around. Blaine was in front of Kurt now as they ran to the park.

"Last one to the park has bad fashion sense!" Blaine shouted as he turned his head around for a spilt second to look at Kurt, who looked like he was about to die with tiredness.

"Oh, you're on Anderson!" Kurt laughed as he tried to out run Blaine, which was looking impossible to. Kurt makes himself run faster, even if this was going to kill him. Kurt got faster and was now beside Blaine.

They were a few steps away from the park, running through the snow. Kurt was just that one step ahead of Blaine and got to the park first.

"Yes! I win! You…you have b…bad fashion s…sense!" Kurt pointed at him while trying to catch his breath, resting his hands on his bent knees.

Blaine collapsed to the ground from tiredness, landing in the snow, not caring his clothes were going to be wet.

"Really?" Blaine smirked as he looked to Kurt knowing what Kurt's answer would be.

"No. I just wanted to beat you." Kurt chuckled as he walked in front Blaine and held out his hands.

"Come on, up. I don't want you catching a cold Mr," Blaine sighed before putting out his hands for Kurt to take and pulled him up from the snowy and cold ground.

"One minute to mid night. Any new year resolutions you want to make, Mr Anderson." Kurt asked as he put his phone back in his pocket after checking the time. They were both stood on the bridge on one of the things for the kids to play on in the park. Kurt wrapped his arms back around Blaine's waist as he stood beside him. Blaine did the same. They both looked up into the sky, where snow started to fall again.

"To eat less, I eat _way_ too much." Blaine said as they both laughed.

"Yeah but you don't put on any weight from eating so much stuff, I hate you for that. I know what I'm going to do." Kurt looked back down to Blaine and met his eyes as Blaine looked back into his with a smile.

"To love you more, if that's even possible." Kurt smiled as did Blaine. Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's as they heard the countdown around them and they joined in on the last few numbers.

"Three, two…one…."

From the Distance they could hear the faint sound of cheers and shouts of happy New Year. In the sky, fireworks burst through the sky, lightning it up, like it was making a whole new sky for the New Year. Blaine heard the sweetest words from Kurt. Blaine wished he could bring her back into this world, this New Year, for Kurt.

"Happy New Year, mom, I miss you." Kurt whispered as he looked up to the sky, like he could maybe find her, through the clouds, the fireworks. Blaine pulled Kurt in even closer to him as he gave a kiss to the side of Kurt's forehead. Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine's lips touched him, the soft kiss that always took Kurt's breath away and could always make him feel that little bit better, no matter what was happening. When Blaine learned his head against Kurt's, he to, looked up into the sky, which was still bursting with colour.

"Happy New Year, Mrs Hummel. Thank you for giving me my future." A tear escaped Kurt's eye and fell slowly down his face. He turned his head slowly to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt, honey, don't cry." Blaine brought one of his hands up to cup Kurt's cheek, Kurt just smiled.

"Their happy tears. I…I got one of the most important people in my life taking away from me as a kid and…and so many years later…I was lucky, so lucky for you to come into my life and make it so, so much better and h…honestly, I think my mum did this, brought us together. I…I don't know how, but I do know why. You made me…me like this…you saved me." Blaine had tears in his eyes now.

"2010 in November, my life changed the second I saw you. 2011, I fell in love with you. 2010, am…am more in love with you…" Blaine could feel his nerves, but he pushy them aside, he was going to say this.

"2013, Kurt Hummel, my angel, my life, my everything, will…" Blaine grinned shyly as he shook his head and looked up into the sky, where fireworks still lit up the sky and snow slowly fell down onto them. Blaine looked back down to meet Kurt's loving, caring, beautiful, magical eyes. "Will you…you marry me?"

* * *

_So yeah, that ending wasn't original suppose to happen :L I was writing the last part one night and I was suddenly writing that and yeah. Some of you's are probably like, what are you at…other's probably think it's sweet…I dunno….am sorry :L It just happened. So please, comment and let me know your thoughts :)_

_*Run's away from bad comments ha ha*_

_I put this chapter up today because it's New Year's Eve and it is in the story to, so thought that be cool to do._

_Happy New Year everyone :) Hope you have a great one :) x_


	11. I'd fall apart without you

"You what? He what?" Burt raised his voice louder than he meant it to be, but if this was the only way to get through to them he would do it, he would god damn do it.

Burt looked towards Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch across from where he and Nick were standing. Katie sat on the chair beside them and Carole sat on the armchair beside Katie. Cooper had come over with his mum dad and brother and even though him an Finn were old enough to do what they want they were sent up to Finn's room and to not come down until they were finished talking with Kurt and Blaine. Cooper and Finn had moaned but went up anyways to play the X box.

Kurt held on to Blaine's hand tightly in his as they looked to their dad's, they knew they might not take the news well, but they didn't know how bad.

"Are you both out of your minds? Eighteen. You are both only that age." Nick said his voice calmer than Burt's, but he was still mad.

Silence.

"We love each other." Everyone turned to look at Blaine who whispered the words, while looking down at his and Kurt's joined hands. He closed his eyes, wishing when he opened them that everything would be okay, that nobody would judge them for this and just be happy for them. But as much as he wished, he knew it wouldn't happen just like that.

"Sweetheart, we know you both do, we do, but this is kind of crazy. Your still in high school, Kurt's in New York it's just…" Katie didn't know what else to say and looked to her husband for help.

"It's just what?" Blaine snapped and looked towards his mother, who looked taking back from him snapping at her.

"Blaine do not talk to your mother that way. She's only looking out for you both, but this idea of you both getting married it's too soon."

"It's always going to be too soon for you though, isn't it?" Blaine took his eyes of his mum and looked towards his father who was confused by his words. "Never come back here, Blaine, never. Do you remember those words dad; the day I told you I was gay."

"Blaine, you know I regretted saying that. I love you, no matter what." Guilt was in Nick's voice. He would never forget that day he told his son to never come back in their house.

"I wanted you to listen to me, to understand, but you didn't. Mum tried to talk to you while I stood outside your office door, listening, listening to the most horrible words you have ever said about me." Blaine got up from the couch, Kurt tried to hold on to his hand but Blaine was too strong for him. Blaine stood in front of his father, looking him straight in the eyes as he tried to hold back tears. "He's not my son, anymore. You remember that dad? My own dad stopped loving me because I liked boys, not girls. Because I couldn't be the perfect son you wanted anymore because of one thing. It took you for me to have a failed overdose, after a failed cut on the wrists, to take that one step to try and accept me for who I am now. Do you still n-not accept me after a-all these years?" Blaine was still trying to hold it together, stood in front of his father, still looking his father straight in his eyes.

The room was silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"You…you tried to k-kill yourself." The words came from Kurt this time. Blaine had never told him. Kurt was in shock. He felt like the world was spinning and wouldn't stop, he felt like this was a horrible dream. Kurt slowly shook his head his gaze moving from the ground and up to meet Blaine's, who started back at him. Kurt slowly pushed himself up from the couch, holding onto the side, so he wouldn't end up falling back down.

"Kurt, I…"

"You liar." The first two words were a whisper until he raised his voice, scaring himself. "You fucking liar! I asked you, and…and you lied! We promised we-we would n-never lie to each other." Kurt's voice broke into a cry before he ran as fast as he could out the front door.

"Kurt!" Blaine was running straight after him, leaving everyone behind in shook.

Burt and Carole couldn't believe for a second Blaine tried to do it. They never knew how bad things were with Nick. They never knew how broken Blaine used to be, was he still broken?

* * *

Kurt, stop running!" Blaine shouted behind Kurt, running as fast as he could to catch up with Kurt. It was freeing, snow everywhere, places slippery as they ran.

Blaine got to Kurt and stood in front of him, holding his hands on Kurt's arms to stop him from moving. Kurt struggled against him, trying to get out of Blaine's grip and to just keep running, to run anywhere he could.

Before he knew it his hand had flowing through the air and hit something, hard, and now his hand was red and stinging. Blaine had let go of Kurt and now had his face sideways, not meeting Kurt's eyes.

That's what Kurt hit. He saw it. He saw the big red mark on Blaine's cheek, the big horrible red mark. New fresh tears fell from Kurt's eyes as he lifted his hands up to cover his mouth, his face shocked from what he did.

"I…oh god, I-am so s-sorry…I-I I n-never meant…"

"I deserved it." Blaine moved his head to look back at Kurt, ignoring the pain in his cheek, looking to the pain in Kurt's eyes.

"No,n-n-n-n-no you didn't. Y-you n-never deserved that, am s-so…"

"Hey, ssh, ssh, it's okay, it's all okay." Blaine pulled Kurt into him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt didn't struggle against him this time, he just cried into Blaine's chest, mumbling words that only Blaine was able to hear.

"Im a horrible person, I- god Blaine I…" Kurt moved a little to look up at Blaine who was looking down at him, with no angry over his face, just sorry for not telling Kurt sooner.

"You're not, you're far from it." Blaine tried to hold back the tears, he really did, but he couldn't anymore, not when the love of his life was breaking down in front of him. "I love you. No-no matter what, I-I love you." Blaine leaned down to give Kurt a quick kiss to his lips, a kiss could tell it all, more than words ever could between them, it could make things better, more than words ever will.

* * *

Cooper walked up the stairs and to outside of Kurt's bedroom door. He heard no sound, maybe they were asleep, maybe he should leave them, but he needed to make sure they were okay.

Coop and Finn had come down after there they heard shouting and a slam of the door. Coop wasn't one bit impressed with his father. In all honesty he never was. He felt no matter how much he tried to make his dad proud, he never would be. He didn't want Blaine to have to go through that again.

He gave a little knock to the door before pushing it open slowly. Blaine and Kurt lay on the bed. Blaine was asleep, his head resting on Kurt's chest and one of his arms dropped over Kurt's stomach and the other by his side. Kurt had one of his hands rubbing up and down Blaine's back, the other behind his head. A blanket lay over their waists. Kurt looked up when he heard the knock on the door and Cooper appeared. He gave Coop a little smile that Coop returned before looking back down at Blaine. His chest rose and fell slowly, his breathing even, his eyes red from crying so much.

"He never told me Coop. He never told me how hard things were for him with his dad. Why didn't he?" Kurt let his hand slide up Blaine's back and go through Blaine's soft curls.

Cooper moved over to Kurt's desk, pulling out the chair and taking a sit. He looked over to Kurt who was looking at him for answers.

"Because…he's an Anderson boy, we like to kept things to ourselves and not want people to worry about us. He em…he never really speaks about it. He can't, Kurt. If he thinks about it, it brings back to many bad memories and he doesn't want to remember them. He's afraid he will hate dad if he thinks about everything that happened and by the sounds of things from what happened today, those memories are back."

"I didn't know if you knew or not but…don't be mad at him for not telling you, he just didn't want to tell you something that to him…wasn't important anymore because it was in the past."

"You know he…he saved me Coop." Kurt let out a deep breath his eyes closed. "I wouldn't be here, if I had never of meant him." Coop tried to hold back the shook on his face but he wasn't able to. He knew Blaine had helped Kurt a lot, but he didn't know this. "He was the one who put a smile back on my face, made me happy, made me have courage, and made me find my way back to me." Kurt leaned over and gave a kiss to the top of Blaine's head; he lingered there for a few seconds, making himself hold back the tears.

Cooper looked over at them, that was always the kind of love he hoped to find one day. He still had to find it but they, they already had it. Why couldn't his parents and Kurt's just understand it? Or maybe they did. He didn't know what they thought.

"How about you tell me what happened after Blaine asked you to marry him last night. You both never got to tell about this big moment yet." Kurt looked up surprised.

"Did our parents tell…?"

"No. Blaine told me this morning. We were in the house on our own and he literally skipped down the stairs, into the kitchen and was singing to himself. I didn't say anything but his phone was on the kitchen table and I always look at his texts and then I saw your text to him that said Morning beautiful fiancé. And then he told me the rest." Coop grinned and let a laugh escape him lips as he saw Kurt glaring at him.

"So really you found out for yourself. And stop reading his messages, that's uncool, Coop." Kurt couldn't help but laugh to.

"So come on, tell me what happened after he asked."

* * *

"_Oh very funny, Blaine. Now get down before I push you." Kurt giggled as he went to move but Blaine held him in the same spot, his face serious. _

_He didn't laugh._

_He didn't say only joking._

_He didn't say got you._

_He didn't break out into a cheesy grin._

"_I'm serious Kurt. I have never been more serious in my life." Blaine's eyes searched Kurt's face for an answer but he couldn't find one._

_Kurt didn't believe it. "Why? Why me Blaine?"_

"_Because you're Kurt Hummel." Was the only answer Kurt got?_

_Silence. _

_Breathing._

_Gazing._

"_Exactly I'm Kurt Hummel. The bitchy, sarcastic, annoying…"_

"_Shut up Kurt. Just shut up and let me do this again." This time Blaine got down on one knee, held both of Kurt's hands in his and looked up to Kurt's face, meeting his not believing eyes._

"_You are never going to see yourself as the Kurt Hummel I see. And you want to know the way I see him? I see him as the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. The sweetest, most caring person. The most talented person I have ever met. The amazingly dressed Kurt that just always teases me with them damn skinny jeans like, all the time." They both let out a little laugh as Kurt shook his head slowly. "And you are mine. This is never the way I saw my future being. We watch these films that have fairy tale endings and we wish for that but I don't anymore. I don't want a fairy tale, I don't want an ending, and I just want us. It's all I'm ever going to want, it's all I'm ever going to need. If you could just see yourself through my eyes Kurt, if only. You are it for me so, for the second time in 2013, Will. You. Marry. Me? I'll love you for a thousand years."_

_Kurt burst out laughing, the sound sounding weird through his tears._

"_You just used Christina Perri lyrics, you cheesy fecker." Kurt laughed even more, the sound mixing with Blaine's laugh._

"_Hey, hey, that song made me cry at the end of Breaking dawn, it was emotional." Blaine joked as Kurt kneeled down to in front of Blaine, still holding onto his hands._

"_And then you turned to me at the end of the film and said…"_

"_You know I will love you for a thousand years. I got no smart answer because…"_

"_I was crying to and you made me even worse with those words and said except were not vampires we wouldn't live forever."_

"_But that we will live forever in each other's hearts no matter what happens or where we go." Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine and up to rest on both sides of Blaine's face._

"_So, in your heart Blaine, you know what my answer is."_

"_I do. But can I hear it?" Blaine grinned and Kurt nodded his head slowly. Kurt put his head in between Blaine's neck._

"_Yes, I will marry you." Kurt said shyly and the words were mumbled._

"_I'm sorry you what? Didn't really hear that." Blaine chuckled as Kurt lifted up his head and rested his forehead against Blaine and met his eyes._

"_I. Want. To. Spend. The. Rest. Of. My. Life. With. You. Yes, I will marry you Blaine Anderson, I will marry you!"_

"_Didn't quit hear…" Blaine was cut off By Kurt's lips on his. Blaine brought both his hands behind Kurt's head and pulled them more in to the kiss. The first kiss of them being fiancé's, the first kiss of 2013._

* * *

"Woooo….my brother really is a cheesy dork." Coop chuckled as did Kurt.

"Yeah, but he's my cheesy dork."

"For a thousand years." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's chest. He had a smile on his face; his eyes still closed, and let out a yawn that Kurt thought in his head was _adorable._

"Look, who's awake!" Coop announced, chuckling.

"I'm still asleep." Blaine mumbled and searched for the blanket and pulled it up over his head.

"Awe get up lazy ass."

"Why? I don't want to see anyone, except, Kurt."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs if you both need anything." Coop gave a smile to them better leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Blaine pulled the blanket down and sat himself up a little to lean against the headboard beside Kurt. He grabbed the blanket and put it back over them both, to keep them warm.

"I don't know where I want to be." Kurt nodded his head slowly understanding.

"Come on, let's get into bed and just stay there forever away from everyone else."

"Sound's good." Blaine gave a little smile. Kurt got up for a second and locked the door, he didn't care if his dad gave out to him or not, sent Finn a quick message to tell everyone to leave them alone for a while, switched of the light's, pulled over the curtains, only a little bit of light from outside now shining into his bedroom and got back into bed with Blaine. Their legs were tangled In each other's, only a little space between them, Blaine's arm over Kurt's waist, the other holding onto Kurt's hand and Kurt other hand pulled the duvet over them, blocking out the rest of the world, just the two of them under here. Kurt let his hand slid under Blaine's shirt and rubbed his back slowly.

"I used to do this when I was a kid. When mum got sick, and I could hear mum and dad fighting, I hide under my duvet, let myself think of a world where everything was okay, nobody was hurting and I never wanted to leave under here."

"I did it to." Blaine whispered. Kurt waited for him to say more but he didn't.

"Why?"

"From the fighting. From school. From life. I thought of a world like yours, were everything was okay. I started when I was Six and I haven't done it since I was…sixteen."

"Sixteen? Why did you stop then?" It might have been pretty dark under the duvet, but they could still see each other. Blaine smiled and moved him hand from Kurt's waist and pointed at Kurt, pointed to his head and mouthed _you._

"I might still dream of a world were everything else is okay but I stopped dreaming of a world when I found a boy, _my boy_. I didn't have to dream about that anymore because my dream came true, my dream is you." Kurt gave him a watery smile and brought his hand from Blaine's back to Blaine's cheek. He ran his fingers over Blaine's cheek, over the smooth skin, over the most beautiful boy.

"This is what it feels like to get your soul mate, isn't it." Kurt asked, still not believing he ever got Blaine, had him in his life, will always have him in his life.

"Well, it's what it feels like for us, anyways."

"I'm not mad you never told me, you know. I'm just upset you went through that. Not feeling like anyone cared, not feeling like you were wanted."

"Kurt, we both went through a lot of stuff and I know I should have told you, but I promise I won't keep anything from you again. And whatever happens, I am always going to want to marry you, no matter what they say I'm marrying you, with or without their blessing. They've never felt our love before, so how can they understand. How can anyone understand anyone else's love?" Kurt nodded in agreement before moving in closer to Blaine. Kurt smiled at Blaine, gazing into his eyes and started to sing a sweet, soft song to Blaine and Blaine let his eyes shut from the beautiful sound of Kurt's voice.

_**You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, boy I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too**_

**_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_**  
**_Wanna kiss your lips_**  
**_I wanna make you feel wanted_**  
**_And I wanna call you mine_**  
**_Wanna hold your hand forever_**  
**_Never let you forget it_**  
**_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_**

* * *

_I pretty much lost track of when this was last updated, so really sorry about that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be up in a few day's. And then theres another chapter that has to go up after that before the Valentines day one that, that chapter will be up Valentines day hopefully :) x_

_Song is...Wanted by Hunter Hayes :)_


	12. The memories that come back to us

Kurt woke up to the sun shining into his room, across the floor, up the bed, and shining onto him and Blaine.

_Blaine._

He had forgotten for a second that he and Blaine had fallen asleep, yesterday. Wait, what time was it? What day? He looked to Blaine, who was still asleep soundly in his arms. Looking peaceful and Kurt tried his best not to wake him when he stretched his left arm over to the dresser beside his bed and grabbed his phone.

They must have come up from under the duvet sometime in the night.

Kurt looked over to the window to see it was bright outside. He unlocked his phone and looked at the time.

_Two _o'clock in the day.

How long had they slept for. They had come up to Kurt's room last night at six; Kurt had used his phone to text Finn but never looked at the time. That's the last time he remembered. Had Kurt ever slept this long before?

Kurt put his phone back and put his arm around Blaine's waist again. He kissed the top of Blaine's head, not meaning to wake him up, but Blaine started to stir in Kurt's arms.

"Um, you…you smell…" Blaine let out a yawn before finishing his sentence. "…good. So…good." Blaine was already drifting back to sleep.

"I do not. I smell really bad, and so do you." Kurt giggled as Blaine quickly moved his head to have his chin resting on Kurt's chest and looked up to meet his eyes.

"You are mean." Blaine broke out into a smile before moving again, his mouth to Kurt's neck.

"Blaine…" Kurt forgot what he was going to say. Damn Blaine, _damn him_. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue against his skin, going slowly up the side of his neck before stopping at Behind Kurt's ear and suddenly Kurt felt teeth against his skin, it wasn't hard, just gently. He could feel Blaine's lips now, kissing the spot his teeth were just gently biting at. He then felt Blaine's hand, slowly going under his shirt, across his side, back up to his chest, slowly trailing back down his chest.

Everything else went from Kurt's mind, everything expect for Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.

Blaine moved his right leg from under Kurt's and put it to the other side of Kurt, his body now against Kurt's.

Neither of them said anything. All that could be heard was their breathing. The movement of their bodies over the duvet.

Blaine trailed kisses up Kurt's neck, slowly, softly, lovingly. His lips found their way to Kurt's, but before he could kiss Kurt, Kurt had his hand over Blaine's mouth.

"I have…" Kurt tried to even his breathing. "…bad morning breathe and so…so do you."

"I don't care, I don't." Kurt didn't have time to respond because Blaine's lips were back on his. In a deep, full on, passionate kiss. Kurt let his hand's fall over Blaine shoulders, one resting on the back of Blaine's head, pulling him in closer. Kurt could feel Blaine against him. Kurt had his hand on the bottom of Blaine's shirt, pulling it up, before he knew it. They pulled away from each other for a second, getting Blaine's shirt of and colliding their lips back together.

"I…I love you. God, I love…y-you so much, Blaine."

"You to honey. I'll always love…you." Blaine mumbled into the kiss, smiling against Kurt's lips. Smiling because he forgot everything that happened yesterday, forgot everything for now.

* * *

Kurt walked into the kitchen humming to himself, in a clean pair of clothes and after a nice warm shower. Kurt had forgotten to. Everything that happened yesterday to, until he saw his dad sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and having coffee. Kurt's humming stopping, his smile faded, and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing. He stopped at the kitchen door when he saw his dad look up at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Dad," Kurt let out of his mouth before knowing he did.

"Afternoon, there's coffee in the pot for you and Blaine if you both want some." Then Burt gave him a little smile as Kurt nodded, returning the smile.

He walked over to the cupboard taking out two mugs, not even sure if he wanted coffee anymore but filled the two cups with coffee anyways. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk, not daring to look at his dad. When he had the coffee made he didn't move, he just stood with his back to his dad and looked down to the two untouched cups of coffee, watching the steam slowly rise from them and then disappear somewhere in the air.

"Hey, bud, can I talk to you for a minute?" Burt's voice said softly, and Kurt tried to find angry in Burt's voice, but there was no one. Kurt nodded his head and turned around to take a seat across from his dad, who had put down the newspaper and folded his hands on top of it and looked towards Kurt.

"I never told you this, and I don't know why I haven't. Maybe I thought if you had knowing and that if it someday happened to you that you could just throw it back in my face. You deserve to know this Kurt and you don't deserve to be told what you want is wrong because…it isn't." Kurt was confused; his dad always told him everything, didn't he? "I did what Blaine did, I asked your mum to marry me?" Kurt let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, dad I know. You both got married remember."

"Hold on, let me rephrase that. When I was Blaine's and your age, I asked your mum to marry me." Burt seen the shock on Kurt's face, but went on. "Yes, we did get married at twenty, but we were engaged for two years before that. No one knew. We kept it to ourselves and decided to tell our parents when we were older. It didn't work out that why though."

"What happened?" Kurt asked curious, why had his dad never told him this before?

"I let it slip to my dad one day while I was fighting with him. We were fighting over me wanting to move away with your mum, but your granddad and grandmother said it was a bad idea that our family and your mums family shouldn't mix. Now they all get along, they did after a couple of years but they didn't want us together because we were to different. Our families were too different."

"It's like Romeo and Juliet." Kurt broke out into a smile and Burt had to chuckle at that. "But why did you never tell me?"

Burt took a deep breath in and out before answering. "I knew if you had knowing that and if what happened to me and your mum ever happened to you, you could of just said that to me yesterday and I wouldn't of had an answer back for you, to stop you." Kurt looked at him more confused now.

"Dad, I really don't get it. If you went through that with mum then you know this isn't just some silly love me and Blaine have, that it's real."

"I know, and that's what scares me the most bud. Your mum lit up my day, every day, she could make me laugh even if I was crying, she could turn a shitty day into the best day, and I see that with you and Blaine, I see everything me and your mum had, in you and Blaine. And it scares me that someday, _someday_, you could lose him, just like I lost your mum, and I never want you to go through that heartbreak I had to." Kurt looked down to his hands in his lap. His fingers brushing against each other's. He could feel tears in the back of his eyes trying to break through.

"The hurt means how much you loved her, dad, it meant you had the best love, that she was your soul mate, and…and if anything did happen to Blaine, I would of rather of had him in my life then not at all. Because dad…" Kurt looked up to meet Burt's eyes. "…he's it for me and you…you know that. I don't want to do something you don't want me to, but if you can't accept it and no matter how much it hurt's, I'm always going to do it, and if it's a mistake, then it's my mistake, but marrying him…" Kurt looked out the door, like he was waiting for Blaine to walk through them right now. "It will never be a mistake. Not marrying him, that's a mistake." Kurt was surprised Burt smiled at him, he expected something else, and he didn't know what, just not a smile.

"When did you become so growing up?" Kurt let a laugh escape his lips before getting up from the table, as did Burt, and pulled his dad into a big hug.

"Marry that boy. But do me a favour?" Kurt nodded his head as to answer yes.

"Have a long engagement." They both chuckled as they pulled away from each other.

"Promise." A thought came in to Kurt's mind and Burt saw Kurt's turn from happy to sad.

"Kiddo, what's up?" Burt asked concerned.

"Blaine's parents."

"Carole and I talked to them last night. I don't know what they're going to say to you both but Nick has calmed down. Just give them time and see what they say but no matter what, if he ever needs to, he can always stay here, whether you're here or in New York he can stay. He's our family."

"Thank you, dad. That's means a lot. I better go up and see what's taking him so long, he's been in the shower for ages." Kurt gave him dad a smile before heading up the stairs and into his bedroom. Blaine still hadn't come out of Kurt's bathroom. The door was shut over. Maybe he decided to take a bath. Kurt walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Hey, sweetheart? You okay in there?" no answer.

"Very funny Blaine, answer me."

Silence.

"Blaine, come on, answer me." Kurt started to get more panicked, why wasn't Blaine answering?

Burt walked into Kurt's room holding two cups of coffee. "Hey, you forgot these….Kurt?" Burt looked over to Kurt standing at the door looking worried.

"He's not answering me."

"He probably can't hear you over the…"

"Blaine!" Kurt knocked even harder, harder, harder. "Blaine!"

"Kurt, do you have a spare key for the bathroom?" Burt asked, getting worried to.

"In…in my money box thing." Burt nodded and ran to get the key out of the box, once he had it; Kurt took it of him and put it in the key hole. His hands were shaky doing it but he finally got it open. He pushed the door open; it ended up hitting against the wall.

Kurt caught sight of Blaine straight again. Blaine was sat in the bath, the water pouring down on him. He never got out of his clothes. He just sat there with his arms around his knees pulled up against his chest, staring at the wall in front of him. He never looked up when Kurt came in.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt half shouted half cried, running over to turn the water of, it was freeing, the water was the coldest it could be.

Burt had come in straight after Kurt, when he saw Blaine, saw Kurt half crying and turning of the water, he didn't know what to do, expect go back to Kurt's room and grab towels.

Kurt kneeled down on the ground, putting his hands on either side of Blaine's face to look at him. Blaine did look at him, looked at Kurt like he hadn't just been sitting in water pouring down in him, in his clothes, and as if Kurt wasn't panicking now, worry all over his face, worry in his eyes.

"It's really cold." Blaine whispered to Kurt, like only Kurt could hear it.

"I…come on y-you need to get o-out of the bath." Kurt tried to keep his voice together as he put his arms around Blaine's waist.

Burt walked back in with the towels, dropping them on the floor, to help Kurt get Blaine out of the bath. With Kurt and Burt both getting him out, it made it easier. They got him out of the bath and sitting down onto Kurt's bed. When they did, Burt went back to the bathroom and picked up the towels and returned to the bedroom. He put the towels around Blaine and Kurt helped; Blaine sat there, in his thoughts, forgetting what was happing right now.

"Bud, get him dried, and into dry clothes. I will go lit the fire and make warm coffee. He's going be really cold for a while." With that Burt was out of the room and down the stairs.

Kurt did as Burt said, he wouldn't let what happened take over his mind yet, he needed to get Blaine dried and in front of the fire to warm up.

"Blaine, honey, I need to take of your shirt, will you put your arms up for me so I can do that." He just got a nod from Blaine and that was enough. Kurt stood in front of Blaine pulled the shirt over him as he put up his arms. When Kurt had him dried, he got clothes out of the drawer, put his tracksuit bottoms and an old Dalton Jumper onto Blaine. He put a pair of clean socks on to. He had all the clothes on Blaine. He picked up one of the towels to run over Blaine's head again, drying as much as he could with the towel, before throwing it to one side and kneeling down in front of Blaine and putting his hands over Blaine's.

"Hey, let's go downstairs to the fire, okay? It will warm you up. You and I can just snuggle up beside the fire like we always do." Kurt said softly, looking up to Blaine's eyes, that looked lost, but he nodded slowly anyways. Where was Blaine's head at?

"Okay." Kurt said before getting up, holding on to Blaine's hand to get him to get up and once he did, he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist as they headed downstairs.

* * *

"He what?" Carole said as she watched Burt filling the kettle with water. She had just gotten in two minutes ago to see Burt kneeling down at the fire to light it, before he went into the kitchen when he saw Carole come in the door.

"He was just sitting there in like…a daze. Kurt's with him, but I told him to bring Blaine downstairs beside the fire to warm him up." Burt put the kettle back down on the counter and flipped the switch for it to start boiling. "I don't know what it is, but it's like yesterday really got to him and…"

"Like he's thinking back to those memories? Maybe he never really dealt with it. Like, I have met a lot of people who just blank something horrible from their past out, out of their mind and one day something can bring it back." Burt nodded his head slowly and leaned his back against the counter, taking of his hat and rubbing his head.

"The poor kid, I don't think he hardly even told Kurt how bad things used to be with his dad."

"Nick seems…nice, though."

"I know. Anyone can act nice, but Nick general just seems nice. Anytime I see him and Blaine together they seem okay. It probably just took him a while to accept Blaine being, gay. But it must have been a really bad time when Nick was trying to accept this."

"All Kurt ever told me was that, it took a little while for Nick to accept Blaine being gay, but Nick had never turned his back on Blaine."

"There's more to it Carole, but I just hope things turn out okay, they have both been through enough in their lives." Carole nodded in agreement, giving a kiss to Burt's cheek, before going into the sitting room to check on the fire.

When Blaine and Kurt had gotten down the stairs, they had taking a sit on the couch, Carole was their checking the fire and gave them a little smile when they came in.

Kurt had left Blaine for a second to go into Burt and Carole asking them to sit with them in the sitting room, Kurt needed it and Blaine needed it.

When Kurt had gone back in the sitting room, Carole had come in with him to and took the chair beside the couch. Kurt picked up the blanket that was lying on the back of the couch and put it over Blaine, to warm him up more. When Kurt was sat down beside Blaine, Blaine pulled the Blanket over Kurt to; he hadn't said anything to Kurt since they had left Kurt's room. Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest again, and let his head rest on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and gave a kiss to Blaine's wet curls.

Burt came in with three cups of coffee in his hands. He put two down on the table beside Kurt and Blaine and handed the other one to Carole before taking a seat beside her.

Blaine let his mind wander to a memory, a memory he never wanted to remember again, just like so many others. He tried to block them out for so long, but it was getting harder to block them out of his mind.

"_Katie, he's…I can't even say the word. We didn't raise our son to be that. That is not Blaine that is not my son." Nick snapped at Katie, who was sat on the couch with her arms wrapped around Blaine. He was crying, he couldn't stop crying. His father hated him._

"_How can you say that? He's still Blaine; he's still our little boy. Just like Cooper. This changes nothing Nick. It changes nothing." she tried to hold back her angry, she didn't need Blaine anymore upset then he was._

"_He chooses to be this way. The day he choose it, was the day he stopped being my son."_

"_You don't choose it, Nick. Nobody would choose for this. But Blaine is gay, and that's it, okay?"_

"_No, no it's not okay. It will never be okay. He's disgusting. And I never, never want to see you again Blaine. Never. Not as long as you choose to be like this." Blaine suddenly shot out of his mum's arms and ran out the sitting room, his mum calling after him. He ran to the front door, opening it as fast as he could. He needed to escape this nightmare, he just needed to run. When he got outside, Coop was getting out of his car and once he looked towards Blaine, he quickly ran over to stand in front of Blaine, stopping him from running._

"_Blaine, clam down, come on, clam down." Blaine tried to fight against Cooper's hold but just collapsed into his arms, when he stopped fighting against Cooper. Blaine didn't know how long it was he was standing there in his brother's arms but it felt so short, when he heard footsteps behind them and Cooper telling him to wait in his car. Blaine did as he was told and didn't look to see who it was behind him, but he knew by the voice. He opened Cooper's car door and shut it quickly, turning his back to the window, not having to look out it. He could still hear Cooper and his dad though, shouting, screaming, shouting, screaming and it wouldn't stop, how could it ever stop?_

_His dad hated him, he hated him, he would never love him again and all he could think of was his father's words since two days ago, two day's since he told his dad he was gay._

_You are no son of mine._

_He chooses to be this way._

_Get out of this house._

_That is not Blaine that is not my son._

_Blaine looked down at his right side, looking down to where Coop had some of his stuff, throwing into the hole beside the handbrake. He saw it there, something that could make this all go away. It was there, all he had to do was pick it up, and drag it across the skin, then it could all be over. No more fighting, no more of his father hating him, no more of the bullying, just no more sadness._

"It was right there._ Right_._ There_." Blaine whispered and everyone turned to look at him, he didn't even realise he had spoken out loud. A tear fell down his face as he thought about the memory.

"What was, honey?" Kurt asked confused, worried, and god knows what else.

Silence.

Blaine didn't answer. He just closed his eyes again.

Burt looked towards Blaine and that was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He was getting answers from the Anderson's, he was going to let them know what a mess Blaine in and he was going to make them feel as guilty as hell.

"I'm going over there." Burt didn't have to say where because Kurt knew right well. Before Kurt could get up to stop Burt from going out the front door, Carole stopped Kurt.

"I'll go. Just whatever happens stay here with him okay, sweetie, I will sort it, Blaine needs you right now." Kurt didn't answer and just nodded before Carole disappeared after Burt.

Burt already had the engine started when Carole got outside the door and into the car.

"Carole, don't stop me. I'm going over there."

"I know. So am I." Burt nodded with a smile before they pulled out of the driveway.

When they got to the Andersons house, they were both straight out of the car and up knocking at the door. Katie answered it and before she could say anything, Burt was speaking.

"I need answers and don't tell me it's none of my business because I have your boy over in my house a mess." At Burt's words she looked heartbroken and stepped aside to let Carole and Burt in.

Nick was shocked to see them, but he guessed the real reason they were here and he was right. He was ready to give them answers, no matter how hard, he would tell the truth. The truth of how he acted towards Blaine coming out to him.

They were all sat at the table in silence before Nick broke it to speak.

"I didn't treat Blaine well, after he came out to us. I treated him horrible and it's something I will regret every day. It wasn't until the beating he got at the Sadie Hawkins dance, that I saw he was still my little boy no matter what and that it took almost losing him to see I needed to accept him for him. Even though Blaine tried to cut himself and take an overdose, even then, I didn't seem to care, it was still only in those first few weeks that he told me that he tried doing those things, and I still couldn't see how badly he was hurting. I-I told him he was no son of mine, I didn't speak to him for months, I-I hated him when he told me he was gay and months went by after that, that I still hated him. Then nearly after a year, after he came out to us, he-he went to that dance. And that's when I saw him, saw him in that hospital bed, tubes all around him, a broken leg, broken ribs and I-I knew he wasn't doing this for attention."

"So what, cutting himself and a failed overdose to you was attention. It was him trying to escape everything, you idiot!" Burt could feel his angry building up and he felt like hitting Nick, felt like making him feel all the pain Blaine had to.

"I know and…and I can't believe I was…that I didn't just see…he was still my son…no matter who he loved. The day he brought Kurt home to meet us, everything that I had said to him, everything that I had done, it felt like none of it had happened because there Blaine was…with Kurt, happy and smiling. He didn't look broken…he looked strong."

* * *

""That day after you left, Kurt, dad, he turned to me and said he's a great boy. He seems to make you happy, and that's all that matters. After, after months of sadness, after all the shit, those, those were…all the words I needed to hear from him to know…to know loving you…to know who I was, was okay. That maybe it could be all okay now, because Kurt, that's all I wanted, for…for everything to be okay. And I thought it was…until yesterday." Blaine's voice got sad and he watched the fire dance, as he felt Kurt fingers through his hair.

"It is going to be okay, sweetheart, I promise." Kurt said through tears he was holding back, he was going to be strong. There had to many tears these past days; he was going to be strong.

"What if it's not? What if all of that happens again?"

"Is that what happened this morning? Were you thinking of all those memories?"

"Yeah. When you left and I turned on the water, all those memories just came rushing back and…and I can't remember after that." Blaine tried to remember, but he couldn't all the old memories were blocking out new ones.

"Those old memories Blaine, there not coming back, you don't have to relive them again, because your dad accepts you now. He's just being a parent thinking were too young to get married. That's all, that's all it is. I promise."

* * *

"And I know he's happy now, but getting married, their to young, they have their whole future ahead of them." Nick was trying to get them to understand that they were just too young.

"So this has nothing to do with them being gay? You accept Blaine now? And it's just because you think there too young to get married?" Carole asked gently and Nick nodded.

"You said they have their whole future ahead of them. You didn't say they have their futures ahead of then, because you know as well as I do, they don't see their futures without the other one in it, whether, their married, not together, miles apart, their still always going to be in each other's life's, no matter what. And I don't know about the rest of you, but their eighteen, it's their lives, they know what they want. And we can all sit here and say there to young, but really it's not the age were worried about, it's their futures with each other that were afraid something bad will happen and we could of stopped it, but we can't stop anything bad from happening and we can't stop them from getting married. Kurt told me this morning if it's a mistake, then it's his mistake to make, but that it will never be a mistake. Not marrying him, that's a mistake. That's what Kurt told me this morning and I believe him. So whether we want this or not it's their choice and me, I'm behind them hundred per cent. I know my son and I have never seen him want anything more." Burt gave a little smile as he looked to the other three sitting at the table, all lost in their thought's now, expect for Carole, who let her hand move across the table and take Burt's hand in hers.

"You are a great father, Burt Hummel."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt looked down to their joined hands between their chests, as they lay face to face on the couch. Fingers entwined, Legs entwined, and their heart's beating fast.

They were in a peaceful silence, the one where they just took everything in about each other, with kisses, with smiles, and with love.

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's and took his gaze away from their hands to meet Blaine gazing back into his eyes, as a smile spread against Blaine's face.

"Nobody woke me up from this dream yet." Blaine whispered not letting his eyes move away from Blaine's. Kurt nuzzled his nose against Blaine's.

"And what might that dream be?"

"Finding you. Having this life with you, that no matter what happens, your there, you're always going to be there, Kurt."

"Of course I am. I'm never leaving the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Oh, come on. You sure skinny jeans aren't the best thing to…"

"Second best thing." Kurt giggled as did Blaine. "Wait no, third best thing."

"What's second?" Blaine asked curious.

"You asking me to marry you. And when we do, that will be the second best thing because it can't be first."

"And why's that?" Blaine smiled and moved one of his hands up to Kurt's waist and rubbed it up and down his side.

"Because if meeting you hadn't of happened, none of this amazing stuff would of happen so…that's why it's number one."

"Do you think if we still hadn't of meet and we didn't meet till later on in our lives that we would still be together?" Blaine asked. He knew the answer he just need Kurt to say it.

"Yes." Was all Kurt said before he was leaning into the little distance that was left between their lips. The smile on their lips, the love that they have, the courage that they have, having each other, and having a future together was all they wanted, was all that either of them needed in this life.

_Together._

* * *

_Told you I would have it up :)_

_Who LOVES **The New Normal**? *Raises both hands as high as I can* Has anyone seen the episode that aired on Tuesday? It was awesome :) You have to love Bryan and David so much :)_

_Okay, so, I am half way done writing the next chapter, and the chapter after that is half way done to. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up next week :P_

_Hope you enjoyed, drop a review, tell me if you watch **The New Normal** and I am now of to write a The New Normal fan-fiction :P_

_**There's no such thing as normal :)**  
_


	13. Where to now?

It had been just over two weeks now since Kurt had gone back to New York. Leaving Blaine every time was hard, but this time, Rachel had to pull Kurt away from Blaine, out of his arms. He thanked Rachel later for doing that because if he hadn't, Kurt wouldn't of left.

He was scared for Blaine. He didn't want him to feel alone. He didn't want him to feel pain. He didn't want Blaine to feel the things that weren't good for him, but Kurt couldn't stop it, and he knew he couldn't, that's what made it even harder leaving Blaine this time.

Then his mind pushed aside those thoughts, looked up from his desk and took his phone of the table to type in Blaine's number. He was doing nothing at work, and hardly anyone was around, so he may as well take a _Blaine break_.

"So, what do we get when we find these two numbers on the table, find one on the y axis and the other on the x…" the bell rang cutting of Mr Evans speaking. The students got up as fast as they could, grabbing their books and throwing them in their bags before running out the door.

"Don't forget about your homework tonight, guys." Mr Evans said even though half the class was already gone.

Sam and Blaine were still putting their books in their bags. When they finally had their books in, they headed out the door.

"Dude, I can't do that homework." Sam said serious and Blaine just chuckled.

"Sam, you didn't even try yet. No wait; you don't even know what the homework is."

"It is maths, I can never do it. It's like, what's the point; I am never going to need it."

"How do you know? Besides maths is fun. It gets the brain working." Blaine said happily still walking as Sam stopped. Blaine nodded. Sam wasn't beside him anymore and turned around to Sam, who was smirking at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine asked clueless as he adjusted his bag strap on his shoulder.

"You only started taking an interest that much in maths, when we got Mr Evans two months ago." Sam pointed at Blaine as he walked towards him. "Blaine has a crush on Mr Evans." Sam sang.

"I do not. " Blaine turned away and headed to the choir room as Sam smirked behind him.

Blaine's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and grinned when he saw who it was.

"If this is anyone, but Kurt Hummel, I did not just answer."

"Um, it's a good thing it's me then." Kurt chuckled. "How's my favourite boy doing?"

"He's good. On the way to Glee practice while Sam stalks me."

"We are going the same direction." Sam said from a few steps behind Blaine.

"Oh you love that, Blaine." Kurt said as they both laughed. "Really though, are you okay?"

Blaine entered the choir room and took a seat in the front row. Sam hadn't come in yet.

"Sweetie I'm fine. I promise. How are you?" Blaine was telling the true. Today was a good day. The first week Kurt had gone back to New York, he was honestly scared. What if something happened with his parents and he wouldn't be able to just drive over to see Kurt and fall into Kurt's arms.

His parents were on their way to accepting he wanted to marry Kurt and he had told them just because their engaged doesn't mean they're getting married anytime soon. He hadn't said anything more to them about it and that's the way he wanted it to stay for a while. They were on their way to accepting it, and that was good enough for Blaine. Blaine and his father had, had moments since New Year's Day where Blaine had to leave the room when it was just him and his dad. He loved his dad, but telling him about the engagement that day, had opened memories Blaine tried to forget. One day, he hoped for those memories to be a blur, but for now he would work through them.

"Okay, I believe you. But remember to always tell me if anything's wrong." After Blaine had agreed, Kurt had started telling him about his day so far. They had been on the phone for just over fifteen minutes before they hung up.

Before Blaine could look around him to see no one was in the room everyone entered.

"Where were all you guys?" Blaine asked as he looked to everyone coming in.

"Outside the door. Don't worry we weren't listen to your conversation. That's why we all waited till you were done, so you could talk in private to, Kurt." Marley said sweetly as she took a seat next to Tina.

"Yeah, I stopped them from coming in and made them listen to my impressions." Everyone laughed before Mr Shuce entered the classroom and started talking.

"Hey, I'm I still heading over to yours after school?" Sam asked Blaine.

"Yeah and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Sam gave a nod to show he understood and gave a bright smile.

* * *

"Rachel, stop. I really don't know what I'm going to do. I love working at vogue. Maybe I was never meant to go to NYADA. I'm happy where I am." Kurt said as he and Rachel walked through the streets of New York.

"I find that very hard to believe, Kurt. Not about Vogue, but about NYADA. What is it? Blaine applied for there and a few other college's here. Are you scared that he doesn't get in and you will? Or the other way around." Rachel was confused, she just wanted to understand why Kurt didn't want to try and get into NYADA again.

Kurt stopped in the middle of the busy street and so did Rachel. She turned and looked to him.

"Why would I be scared if Blaine got in? Rachel if he really wants to get in then I hope to god he does because he deserves it. Whatever college he gets into he deserves it. I just don't know what I want to do, okay. I feel lost. Yes, I have a job in Vogue, yes I still want to be in Broadway, but I don't know what road to go, what way to do it." Kurt let out a sigh and looked as people rushed by them. "In high school I knew what I wanted. I had to, because the dream of being here in New York kept me alive. Now I'm away from Lima and I don't have to worry about high school anymore, I'm worried about what to do next."

"But it's always been your dream to be on Broadway and…"

"Rachel it's not that easy, okay. The only thing I am sure of is spending my life with, Blaine."

Rachel thinks she gets it now, she hopes she does.

"You're scared to try. You're scared to be told you're not good enough and the dream that kept you fighting all these years isn't there anymore because you were told you weren't good enough." Rachel took a step forward to Kurt and looked him in the eyes; she had never looked more serious. "Just because you didn't get in to NYADA doesn't mean anything. There are billions of people in this world, Kurt. Just because one person says you're not good enough, doesn't mean they're right. You just have to find the people that do know you're more than good enough. You are one of those people Kurt, so am I, so is Blaine, and your dad, so is so many people in this world. And you don't think of that, you just think of the people that don't think you're good enough and you need to stop that. You're going to make it, no matter how long, how much pain you take, how much you feel like giving up_, one day_, Kurt…one day you will get there."

"I love you so much Rachel Berry, you know that?" Kurt smiled as he eyes got watery.

"I love you to Kurt Hummel." Rachel gave a big smile to Kurt and looped her arm through Kurt's as they started to walk again.

"Do you want a hot chocolate? I think you deserve one after that speech." Kurt chuckled.

"Oh please, Kurt I deserve an award after that." She half joked, half being serious. "But yes, I'd love one. If you were straight you would be the perfect boyfriend for me."

"Well, thank god I'm not then. Besides I'm taking by the most amazing guy ever."

"Alright, don't rub it in. You already have the guy Kurt…now, you just need to find that dream you know for sure you want, and keep fighting for it and to _never_ let it go."

* * *

_Hello :)_

_So dudes I shall have the valentines chapter up on valentine's day, for all us Klainer's. Even if you don't have a valentine, you still got these two lovely awesome boy's :D_

_This weeks Glee was so amazing and now next week's...CANT WAIT :)_

_Till the next chapter...byeeeee :)_


	14. I wished for you to be here

**_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY :D _**

* * *

"Rachel, why did you make me leave? I want to go back to our place." Kurt moaned as Rachel had her arm looped around Kurt's and they walked through central park.

He would kill Rachel at home where there would be no witnesses. It was valentine's day and he didn't want to leave the apartment today because he knew all the couples would be out and being all happy and loving and Kurt wouldn't mind that, expect for the fact he wasn't with Blaine and that just mad him depressed.

He had woken up this morning and he had only been awake for like, _two_ minutes when Rachel told him to get dressed because they were going for a walk through central park and even though he said _no_, she wouldn't take that for an answer. The only way she got him to come with her was she promised she would buy him coffee for the next two weeks, not a bad deal.

"Hey, no…"Rachel unlooped her arm from Kurt's and stood in front of him. "…you said you would and we haven't been even walking ten minutes. So, _please_ can we just walk for another five minutes up to the fountain and then we can turn around." Kurt signed and nodded him head and they started to walk again.

"You know I _hate_ Valentine's Day." Rachel looked to Kurt who was being serious.

"Why? It's a really sweet day and you have a boyfriend. Look at me, I don't have one and I am fine, today. It's nice seeing people happy."

"I know. But think about it. Up until last year I never had a boyfriend on this day. Then when I do, last year I hardly got to see him and today, he's _miles_ away from me." Okay, Kurt was just depressing himself more now. He looked to Rachel who was texting on her phone, she wasn't even listening. Kurt had enough, he was going to get a load of sweets and watch a load of movies and not come out for the rest of the day.

"You're not even listening to me. I'm going home!" Kurt started to walk on.

"No! Kurt! Wait!" Rachel shouted after him, but Kurt didn't turn around. She clicked through her phone fast and put it up to her ear. "He's after walking on; he got mad at me for texting. Start in like a minute…"Rachel looked to see how far Kurt had walked. "…he's nearly there." She smiled.

_Damn, Rachel. She couldn't even listen to me. She had to be texting someone else than listen to me._

He felt like crying. He wanted Blaine, he _needed_ Blaine. He wasn't going to cry here though. He had to buy ice cream first and then head home. Maybe, he could ring Blaine, but if he did it would only upset him more. It was just one of those days. He held back the tears, folded his arms across his chest and kept walking.

He heard a guitar in the distant, a beautiful sound came from it, but Kurt didn't look up, he took out his phone instead to see did he get any messages from Blaine, but there was none and that made him just look at his screen saver, him and Blaine on Christmas day, beside the fire and Cooper had taken the picture. He looked away as quickly as he had looked and put the phone back in his pocket.

He looked up ahead to see some people around the fountain, in a circle, watching something. Maybe they were listening to the person playing the guitar. Kurt listened to it more and it really was beautiful, whoever was playing that was really talented. Someone started to sing then and Kurt was about twenty feet away from the circle of people.

_Baby I, I wanna know what you think when you're alone  
Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh  
_

_No way_, Kurt thought as he got closer to the people. That voice, no way was it his. Someone just must have a voice like it, it happens, doesn't it? Kurt was just a few feet away when the person playing the guitar and singing came through everyone and Kurt saw him fully.

_Blaine._

_We've been friends now for a while  
Wanna know that when you smile_

He walked towards Kurt who had stopped now from shock, and Blaine pointed to himself for the next line before playing the guitar again.

_Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh oh_

_Boy what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I were to say_

_I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss_

Kurt could not place that feeling he had right now, it was a mixture of emotions, but he didn't think about it. He just looked to Blaine who had the biggest, loving, smile on his face right now. Rachel was standing with everyone else who was watching them in, awe.

_Baby tell me what to change  
I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you  
What I wanted to tell you yeah  
Maybe I just gotta wait  
Maybe this is a mistake  
I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah_

Boy what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I were to say

Kurt didn't know where he found the strength not to cry when he sang the next part with Blaine.

_I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss_

Kurt sang:

_Your last first kiss_

Blaine sang:

_Your last first kiss_

Kurt sang:

_Your last first kiss _

_Boy what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I were to say  
Your last first kiss_

They finished the song together in a perfect duet before everyone burst out in cheers and clapping behind them, that was fading to nothing.

"You picked that song, why?" Kurt asked, not able to help the happiness in his voice be so noticeable. Blaine moved the guitar behind his back before answering Kurt.

"I picked it because once upon time, two valentines ago, a boy loved another, but he didn't realize this for a while, but when he did he kissed that boy and that was his only real first kiss and his last kiss will only ever be with that boy." Kurt tried to hold the tears back, he really did, but Blaine was here, the song, what Blaine just said, it was _magical_ and he needed to let those tears fall, they came streaming down his face faster than he thought.

"I…I…god, _I missed you so much_. I wished for this…I wished for you to be here, today. I…I…Blaine.." _Thanks Kurt,_ Blaine thought as he looked to the boy in front of him that started to make him cry.

"I missed you, t…too." That was all Blaine managed to get out before pulling Kurt into his arms.

Most of the people that was watching, had walked away and Rachel started to walk over to Kurt and Blaine who were in each other's arms and put her arms around both of them, happy that two of her best friends where together again. When they had all finished hugging Rachel handed Blaine his guitar case, which she picked up along with his bag when he left the fountain. Blaine popped his guitar in the case and Kurt wouldn't let Blaine carry his bag, because Kurt wanted to. He looked to Rachel, shaking his head with a smile.

"_You_ told him, didn't you?" she nodded her head happily.

"Yes, I did. But when I rang two days ago to say how much you wanted him here, even thought I knew Blaine probably couldn't come, he was already coming." Kurt looked to Blaine who shrugged.

"You…you were?" Kurt asked in surprise. Neither had the money for a plane ticket and that's why they weren't supposed to be seeing each other today.

"My parents. On Tuesday when I came home there was a ticket to New York on my bed, _which_ they had gotten me to fly over here for the rest of the week." Blaine couldn't believe they had done that; they had really done that for him.

"Wait…they got you the ticket and you're staying here for the rest of the _week_?" Kurt's face lit up even more if that was possible. He wiped the tears away from his eyes. Blaine nodded happily.

Yes he is. _Now_, my two favorite boys. Blaine, give me your guitar and Kurt, give me his bag so I can bring it back to our place and you head on your valentines date for the rest of the day and I will see you both back there later." Rachel took the bag from Kurt and took the guitar from Blaine carefully; knowing Blaine would complain if she just grabbed it of him. She gave them one last smile before disappearing.

Blaine put his arm out for Kurt to loop his arm through Blaine's. Kurt chuckled as he put his arm around Blaine's and leaned into Blaine's lips to give him a quick kiss.

"_Never, ever_, stop surprising me."

"Deal. Now, let's have an _amazing_ valentine's, _beautiful_." Blaine smiled at Kurt before starting to walk through central park.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine lay on Kurt's bed after a really amazing day. Shopping, coffee, walking, I love you's, Ice cream, dinner, laughing, smiling, joking, holding hands, kissing, all in a valentine's day.

"I don't want to give you your present. It really sucks, like, it seriously sucks." Kurt laughs as he turns his head to the side to look at Blaine lying on his side and looking towards Kurt, his head lying on his folded arms.

"I don't care. I don't want presents anyways. I just wanted to spend the day with you." Blaine moved one of his hands to tip Kurt on the noise before putting it back under his head.

"So, I don't have to give it to you?" Kurt asked hoping Blaine would be a _no_.

"Oh, I still want it…" Blaine chuckled. "…or you're not getting yours. Besides mine sucks as well."

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned as he rested his head on Blaine's pillow and touched their foreheads together. "…I'll give you a thousand kisses instead." Kurt whispered as he looked into Blaine's big adorable eyes. Blaine just smirked and shook his head once.

A few minutes passed and Kurt decided to get up and get Blaine's present out of his wardrobe. Blaine couldn't help, but notice how tight Kurt's jeans were. Kurt turned around a second later and saw his starting, and raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like?"

"Um, I think you know what." Blaine let his voice go a bit deeper, sounding more sexy as he spoke.

"Always the charmer." Kurt chuckled as he walked back over to the bed. Kurt pointed to his own bag for Kurt to get on his way over to the bed.

Kurt sat back down, handing Blaine his bag and looked down at his present for Blaine.

"Okay, so, none of this stuff is anything fancy. It's just a few thoughtful things." Blaine pulled out two wrapped presents and put them on the bed. Kurt opened his presents first and put Blaine's sitting on the bed. Kurt started to unwrap the first one, it was big and soft, and it was not clothes because of the shape that had two things pointing up in the paper. Kurt pulled of the paper to see a cushion with two soft toy dogs sitting on it and the dogs kissing each other. It was what Kurt had picked up two years ago in the coffee shop that he didn't like and Blaine thought was cute. Kurt pushed down on the cushion for it to make them talk.

"I love you." The puppies said and Kurt let out a high laugh before looking to Blaine.

"I was surprised they still had them." Blaine gave a smile. Kurt looked down to the other thing that had been with this. It was a lima bean coffee cup, One that could be reused, not one of those paper cups. The lima bean logo was on it and written on it was _Kurt Hummel_.

"Blaine, this is…"

"Hold on, open the other one now." Kurt did so; he guessed it was a mini poster just by looking at it. He took of the paper and the seal of the poster before unrolling it to reveal Wicked, the musical poster. There was writing on the back of the poster and Kurt turned it around to read it. _No matter how long, no matter where, no matter when, you will be in a musical as big as Wicked, because you're a star and you will always be my star, Kurt. Love, Blaine x_

Kurt had tears in his eyes. He loved how much Blaine believed in him. He looked to Blaine was holding a little book of white pages, that were stabled together, and the front was written on.

"This is a little book of things that you can use and you have to use them up by the end of the year." Blaine handed it to Kurt and he started to look through it. He read some of them.

_A hug from Blaine._

_A kiss from Blaine._

_A visit from Blaine._

And the list went on as Kurt flipped through the book before he looked up at Blaine.

"You know if I asked you would still do any of those things for me." Kurt smiled, but he really did love this.

"Um, true. But you can use it anything, even when we are in a fight, I still have to."

"It's perfect, it's all perfect Blaine." Kurt grinned and gave a kiss to Blaine's lips and then handed Blaine his present. He started to unwrap it fast, not being able to wait to see what it is. He took of the paper and looked at the things. A Katy Perry Sims 3 game, a bowtie, a notebook with bowties all printed on it, _when harry met sally_ DVD and_ the_ _notebook_ book.

"I love every single thing." Blaine grinned as he picked up the when harry met sally DVD.

"That is a hard film to get. But, you know why I got it. And you have never read the notebook and you so have to…" Kurt was cut off by Blaine lips on his.

"Thank you. There amazing presents." Blaine said as they both rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Um, but we totally forgot to open our cards." They both laughed before they reached for the cards and opened them. They both laughed at the front of each of their cards that both had fiancé on them and looked at each other.

"Still hard to believe." Blaine said as he opened his card, Kurt nodded in agreement with a smile.

Blaine read his as Kurt read his as well. A few seconds of silent went by as they both read the writing inside the card.

_Blaine,_

_Our third valentines together, can you believe it? I can. I know by the time you get this card, Valentine's Day will be over, and I wish you were going be here with me. But no matter how far, it feels like you're here. _

_Every February you'll be my valentine._

_Every day you'll be the love of my life._

_I love you. Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine. _

_Love, Kurt xXx_

_Kurt,_

_Let's be honest every day is Valentine's Day with you and I. Yeah, that was cheesy :) You will be in for such a big surprise, that you will have gotten already by me going to New York for Valentine's Day. I literally went upstairs straight after Mum and Dad told me about them getting me a plane ticket and started to write this card. I am so freaking happy right now, and when I see you in New York, I will die of happiness. I love you, Kurt Hummel. You are everything to me and always will be._

_Love, Blaine xxxx_

Blaine had finished reading his card first and was smiling at Kurt, waiting for him to finish reading his card. When he did he looked up at Blaine in awe.

"See, I always think reading the cards are the best, especially yours. There always so sweet." Kurt grinned and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"So, you're glad I'm here then?"

"Blaine Anderson that is the most stupid question you have ever asked me." Kurt chuckled and Blaine pretended to be offended. "Of course I am. It's unreal how happy I am that you're here with me." Blaine grinned before lying down on the bed on his back and his hands behind his head. Kurt moved on the bed to have himself up against Blaine side, one leg tangled with Blaine's, his left elbow holding him up and his right hand running through Blaine's hair and his eyes on Blaine's. Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine's with his in a soft slow kiss.

"Wait, Kurt." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's chest, stopping him. "If I start I won't be able to stop."

Kurt looked confused. "And that's a problem because…"

"It's a problem because as much as I want to be with you right now, I don't want to leave Rachel watching a film on her own." Kurt sighed and lay on his back beside Blaine.

"Please, don't be mad, I just…" Blaine stopped when he felt Kurt wrap his fingers around his. Kurt moved his head to the side to look at Blaine with a smile.

"I'm not mad, Blaine. I just hate how sweet you are, how kind you are, how…" Blaine put his hand over Kurt's mouth to shut him up.

"Don't make me love you anymore." Blaine chuckled as he pulled his hand away from Kurt's face. "Let's make a deal. Tomorrow after you are finished work and I come home from NYADA with Rachel, we throw her out and then we have Kurt and Blaine time." Blaine give a big cheesy grin to make Kurt laugh. It worked.

"Okay. Blaine?"

"Yes, my valentine."

"Can I hop on your back and you bring me to the couch because I really don't want to walk." Blaine just nodded before hoping of the bed. Kurt got up and stood on the bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and his legs around his waist.

"Don't drop me." Kurt shouldn't have said those words because it just gave Blaine an idea. Blaine started to rock Kurt and himself side to side as they made their way over to the couch.

"Ah! No, no, Blaine…Blaine!" Rachel looked over the couch to see why Kurt was screaming. She laughed when she saw Blaine and Kurt. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Blaine bent his knees to let Kurt fall beside Rachel onto the couch, when he did Blaine ran away from them before Kurt could do anything. Blaine went back into Kurt's room and opened his bag, taking out a little black box and returned to Kurt and Rachel. He sat in the middle and looked towards Rachel and held out the little black box. Rachel looked at him, confused.

"It's a late birthday present. I wanted to get you something special and it took me a while to know what to get you and then I thought of this." Rachel took the box from Blaine's hands and opened in up. Inside was a star necklace with the name _Rachel Berry _on it.

"I know you have a star necklace, but you don't have one with your name on it so…"

"I love it." Rachel cut Blaine of. She had tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful, Blaine. I…god, I don't know what to say." She held her hand to her heart. It reminded her of Valentine's day two years ago when Finn gave her a star necklace that was meant to be for Christmas. She missed him so much, but she knew it was over. She couldn't help, but cry. For a second she imagined it was Finn who gave her the necklace. She wanted to see Finn, to hear from him. She hadn't heard from him since she was back in Lima for Christmas and visited The Hummel's. Finn and Rachel had talked, but didn't talk about them, anything but them. She wished she had said something now.

"Rachel, hey, you okay?" Blaine said. Rachel had zoned out for a few seconds. She looked up to see Blaine and Kurt looking concerned. _Just block it out. Smile and you will eventually be happy. Keep smiling._

"Yeah, I just really love you both." Rachel wiped the tears away from her face and gave a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Thank you, Blaine."

"You're welcome. Now, what are we watching?" Blaine asked as he looked to the TV to figure out what was on. Rachel put the necklace back in the box, so it wouldn't get broken and put the box on the table.

"It's called _One day_. It's a really sweet film. It just started." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine did the same with Rachel and she happily laid her head on Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

Rachel and Blaine are walking back to the apartment after being in NYADA. They stopped and picked coffee up on the way back.

"Rachel, that school really is amazing. I'm happy that you're enjoying being there."

"Thank you. It gets hard sometimes, but you know what, it's worth it. Are you looking forward to your audition?" Rachel said excitedly.

"I guess so. I still have to choose my song. I'm preparing myself if I don't get in. But it's okay if I don't. I have more schools put down for here and let's say if I don't get into any of them I'm still coming here. And then I can decide what happens then."

"That's really great, Blaine. I hope you do, it would be so much fun. I just wish Kurt would make up his mind if he wants to go there the same time as you because he will get in this time."

"Well, he's thinking about it and that's all we can ask him to do. Whatever he decides will be the right choice." Blaine smiled.

Rachel and Blaine opened the apartment door to see Kurt lying on the couch. Was he asleep? Blaine walked quietly over to the couch and yes Kurt was asleep. Blaine knew Kurt would probably kill him for this, but he was doing it. Blaine jumped on top of Kurt, whose eyes shot open and was about to push whoever it was of him until he saw it was Blaine. Blaine, who was laughing at Kurt.

"You asshole. Don't ever scare me like that again." Kurt couldn't help but laugh to.

"Sorry, but you looked so adorable and I wanted to wake you up so I could kiss you."

"So what are you waiting for?" Blaine smirked and leaned down to capture Kurt's lips.

"Okay, before you two start ripping of each other's clothes, I'm gone. See you both later." Rachel said as she picked up what she needed and left. The only reply she got was a mumbled goodbye from Kurt and Blaine. Well, they were a bit busy. Once they couldn't hear Rachel's footsteps on the stairs anymore, Kurt pulled his lips away from Blaine's to say something.

"Come on." Kurt escaped from under Blaine and took Blaine's hand. Kurt put the chain on the door and then made his and Blaine's way to Kurt's bed.

"I missed you so much today." Kurt said and kissed Blaine again. They had stopped a few steps away from the bed. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and Blaine let his arms fall over Kurt's shoulders.

"Good thing, you have me…for another…few days' then, handsome." Blaine said between kisses.

"Isn't it just, sweetheart."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed and enjoy the rest of your valentines day :D This chapter goes on into another one. I would of just added the next part in to this chapter but I wanted to have this up today, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but it will continue on with Blaine being there for the week in New York :)_

_ And to every single KLAINE FAN...enjoy what just may be the greatest episode "I do" in the history of Glee :) Because we just can't get enough :D_


	15. My home is where you are

_For anyone who forget's, Ryan is Rachel's 'friend' from NYADA :) ENJOY :)_

* * *

Kurt woke up to the sound of coughing and sniffing. It took him a few seconds to realise that he wasn't dreaming. It was getting bright outside. The coughing and sniffing got worse with each passing second. Kurt felt a little awake now. Enough to focus on the things around him. He looked over to the other side of the bed where Blaine had his back to Kurt. His body was shaking as he coughed. Kurt slowly moved over on the bed to get closer to Blaine.

"Blaine, hey, are you okay?" Kurt whispered, so he wouldn't startle Blaine or wake up Rachel. The only reply Kurt got was a moan from Blaine before he took into a fit of coughing again. Blaine didn't move and the coughing got worse,

"Sit up and I'll get you a glass of water." Blaine shock his head.

"Please, Blaine. It might make the coughing stop quicker."

"It hurts." Blaine said, barely getting the words out.

"I know, but just do what I say and I promise I'll make it better." Kurt was pleading with Blaine now. Blaine finally moved to sit up on the bed. Kurt went to get Blaine a glass of water.

Blaine just wanted to lye back down and go to sleep, but he felt so sick. Maybe he could fall asleep really quickly and not wake up till he felt much better. He rested himself up against the headboard and leaned his head back against the wall, looking up to the ceiling and let his barley opened eyes close again.

_Stupid cough._

_Stupid cold._

_Stupid head._

_Stupid Rachel_ for making him go out with her yesterday in the pouring rain to get food.

He felt so close to being back to sleep when he started to cough again. Jesus, it hurt. It felt like something was trying to rip out of his throat. It be sore, but funny.

A few seconds later Kurt appeared back with a glass of water and boxes of god knows what. He put them all on the bedside locker.

"Kill me now." Blaine moaned as he opened one eye to see what all Kurt had put on the table. Kurt chuckled and used his index finger and thumb as a gun, pointing them to Blaine's head.

"Any last words?"

"Yes. Play…play Katy Perry at my funeral and if you don't…" Blaine looked at Kurt serious. "I will come back and haunt you for the rest of your life."

"And is that supposed to scare me? Anyway's I'd smell your hair gel so I would know it is just you."

"Don't be mean. I don't…" Blaine coughed into his hand as Kurt picked up one of the boxes.

"Okay, is it just your throat that's sore?"

"And my…my head. I can't be like this. I have to go home tomorrow and practice for regionals." Blaine could fell himself drifting back to sleep.

"Blaine, shut up. I mean that in a nice way. Please, think about yourself for once. If you still feel this bad in the morning or worse you are not going home and regionals is ages away. So take these before you fall asleep on me." Kurt put two tablets in Blaine's hand and the glass of water in the other. Blaine threw the tablets in his mouth and took a sip of water, letting some spill down his mouth.

"Oops." Blaine said as he looked to Kurt. Kurt shook his head and got tissues out of the draw. He dried the water of Blaine's chin and t-shirt. "Sorry."

"It's alright. There's tissues there for you and I swear to god Blaine Anderson if I see one tissue in our bed I will kill you."

He might have been sleepy and not taking in half the thing's Kurt was saying to him, but he did catch something that made him smile.

"What?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You…you said _our _bed, not _my _bed." It made Blaine smile even more repeating Kurt's words. Kurt let out a little laugh as he got up from the bed and over to his chair, picking up two jacket's.

"Are you cold? The heating isn't on anymore and I don't want you getting sicker. Blaine was about to answer Kurt when he started to cough again.

"I'm just going to take that as a yes." Kurt said, walking back over to the bed and getting back in beside Blaine. He handed one of the jacket's to Blaine. They both popped on the jackets, to keep themselves warm. Blaine took another sip of his water. Kurt was trying to get comfy again.

"You okay my little sick baby?" Kurt said joking, half concerned. Blaine gave a nod as he yawned. They both lay back down on the bed facing each other.

"You know I said our bed because it is. No matter how many few times you've slept in it and when you move to here you will be staying in it every night, only if you want us to keep this bed."

"God, yes. My bed's not as comfy as this."

"I miss that bed. I miss your room." Kurt said feeling a bit sad thinking about it.

"It's not changed much."

"God, I haven't stayed at yours since…since I left for New York."

"Well then how about the next time your home you stay at mine for a whole weekend and we never leave the house?"

"Deal. I miss high school us. You and I are going to relive high school us."

"So we are going be a really happy, cheesy, so in love couple."

"Did we ever stop?" Kurt asked as they both chuckled.

"No! And right now you two are being so annoying and need to stop talking. I love you both but just please, stop!" Rachel shouted from her bed. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before shouting back.

"Sorry! Night!"

"Well, it will be morning soon but night boys!"

"I love you Blaine, but can you turn around because I don't want to get sick to and I'll spoon you." Blaine rolled his eyes playfully before turning around. Kurt put his arms around Blaine.

"If I wake up with a boner which I'm hundred per cent sure I will, I am not dreaming about any other guy except for you…and maybe Justin Bartha." Kurt rested his head on top of Blaine's and his arms wrapped around Blaine's waist, their legs entangled.

"Just to let you know I approve and I'm happy to share your dream of me with him." They both chuckled and Kurt gives a quick kiss to Blaine's check.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispers as he finally closes his eyes.

Blaine's eyes are already closed when he hears Kurt whispering the word's that make him smile.

"I love you to, Kurt."

* * *

Kurt was in the city buying food. There was hardly anything left in the flat and he wanted to get Blaine some more medicine and some soup. He was just finished picking up everything when his phone rang. It was Rachel.

"Hello."

"Kurt, would you do me a big favour and pick up some tampons for me?"

"Oh god, Rachel. You know I hate going into that section and trying to find the right ones." Kurt moaned, but made his way to that aisle.

"I know but please. You know which ones I get any ways."

"Unfortunately yes I do. Fine, I'll pick them up. Is Blaine awake?" Kurt asked as he stopped to pick up what Rachel needed.

"Nope he hasn't woken up all day. Maybe he's dead." Rachel chuckled, Kurt did not.

"Rachel, that is not funny. Well, don't wake him up any ways."

"Did you ring his mum yet?"

"Yes, I rang her this morning. She said she would get the ticket changed for another flight and to ring her tomorrow to see if he's any better and if not to give him another day or two." Kurt found the right ones and threw them into his basket.

"Well, there's no point in sending him home like that. But you do know he's going to be annoyed he's going to be missing practice for regionals. It's this Friday isn't it?"

"Yeah I think so. His health comes before that. Okay, I'm getting of the phone now; I'll see you at home." Kurt hung up the phone and headed to the till to pay for his shopping.

* * *

"Ryan, just go. I can't deal with you right now." Rachel said as she stood at the door, blocking Ryan from getting in. Rachel had done something she regretted with Ryan a week ago. Since then, he hadn't stopped calling or texting her. She tried avoiding him as much as possible in NYADA. None of that had worked because he was now here, wanting to talk.

"Did it not mean _anything_ to you? You can't just use me. Nobody uses me like that." Ryan said angrily. Kurt appeared up the stairs and saw Rachel and Ryan at the door.

"I'm sorry, please just leave. I can't do this right now." Rachel was pleading with Ryan to leave but he wouldn't.

"Well I can." Ryan pushed open the door more to get in. Kurt dropped the shopping bag and walked quickly over to them. Ryan was already in the door. Rachel was pushing at his chest to get out.

"Ryan, leave here right now." Kurt said as he stepped in the door and over to Rachel.

"Stay out of this you. It's nothing to do with you." Ryan snapped.

"She's my best friend, this is my apartment and my boyfriend is sick and you are leaving before you wake him up." Kurt was getting pissed off now. He might have only seen Ryan a few times but he didn't think he would be like that.

"If you knew why I'm here you might understand."

"I don't care what it is. I just need you to leave."

"Or what?"

"Or you won't end up leaving here like you came in." Everyone was surprised by a different voice. They all looked over in the same direction to see it was Blaine. Kurt hated to think it, but Blaine looked like crap, even if he did look really adorable. Ryan started laughing not believing Blaine could do anything to him.

"Look dude, I am not here for a fight. I just need to talk to Rachel but your little queer boyfriend is being a bitch about this." Blaine let out a humourless laugh as he walked closer to Ryan.

"Blaine, leave it. You're too sick."

"One last time…leave, now." Blaine was giving him one last chance; maybe Ryan could be smart and take it.

"Aw look at you, defending your two little princesses." That was all it took for Blaine to swing his fist straight at Ryan's face.

"You bastard!" Ryan shouted about to hit Blaine back. Kurt pushed Ryan out of the way before he could. He didn't stop pushing him until he got Ryan out the door.

"Fine I'm going. I'm not saying here with a bunch of psychopaths!" Ryan snapped before heading as fast as he could down the stairs. Kurt picked up the shopping bag and went back inside closing the door behind him and dropping the bag on the floor.

Blaine held his hand to his head. His head was spinning fast and he needed to sit down before he collapsed. When Kurt turned to look at Blaine he saw how ill he looked and walked quickly over to him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's side and bringing him over to the couch. Kurt kneeled down in front of Blaine when he got him sitting down.

"Sweetheart is it your head?" Kurt asked concerned as he rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's arms.

"Yea…yeah." It was a whisper that Blaine barely managed to get out. Kurt got up quickly and got Blaine a glass of water, returning as fast as he could. He put the glass in Blaine's hands.

"Do you want to take anything for it?" Kurt asked. Blaine just shook his head.

Kurt looked to Rachel for the first time since Ryan went. She looked so upset.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Kurt asked. Rachel didn't look to him she just made her way over to the couch. She sat down beside Blaine. Kurt was sat on the coffee table in front of them. Rachel still hadn't answered Kurt. Kurt wondered if she had even heard him.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have answered the door and woken you up." She whispered, still lost in her thoughts.

"Its okay, Rach." Blaine said as he looked to Rachel, who gave him a little smile.

"What happened between you both for him to act like that?" A million things ran through Kurt's head of what could have happened, but he waited till Rachel told him.

"I um…I slept with him. Last week. I shouldn't have because I regret it." There was silent after she said it. Now that Kurt thought about it, Rachel hadn't seemed her happy self, most of the week. But then again it was Valentine's Day and her once a month, that either made Rachel sad, bitchy or both. He felt bad for not noticing now.

"We all make mistakes, Rachel. That was just one of yours." Blaine said taking another sip of water and putting it down on the table.

"Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it though. Thank you both for standing up for me. I just hope he doesn't come back. I'll go unpack the shopping." Rachel said and headed over to get the bag and unpack it.

"How's my hero?" Kurt smiled as he rested his hands on Blaine's knees.

"I'll be okay. No one say's shit like that to you and gets away with it."

"Well he didn't. Show me your hand. It's probably sore." Kurt was even more worried about Blaine now.

"It's fine. I don't want to go home tonight."

"Well good, because you're not. I rang your mam this morning and she told me not to send you home until you're feeling better. So, I get you for longer. Now, are you able to get up for a second?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and got up from the couch as Kurt got up from the table and pulled Blaine in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine. Blaine let out a little chuckle.

"I've wanted to do that all day." They stayed in each other's arms for a moment longer before Kurt pulled back to see Blaine's face.

"Do you want some soup? I got your favour." Blaine smiled and nodded his head.

"Good. Now give me one more hug before I make it."

* * *

Kurt was dancing in the kitchen as he made breakfast. Rachel had gone to school half an hour ago and Blaine was still asleep in bed. So to amuse himself while cooking he danced and sang while making pancakes.

_No I, and we don't ever know where were going and I'm sitting with you and I'm glowing._

Kurt continued to sing, not noticing Blaine was watching him after coming out of Kurt's room and just watched how happy Kurt was this morning. He waited until Kurt was finished singing to go and say good morning.

"_Yeah we drove all night with all we got, babe. We had everything we owned in a cardboard box."_

Blaine started clapping, making Kurt jump with fright.

"I wasn't expecting a performance this morning but I did enjoy that." Blaine said happily. Kurt grinned and playfully rolled his eyes.

Blaine made his way over to Kurt and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed one of the pancakes while giving a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Blaine took a bit of the pancake.

"Um…god, I love you." Blaine moaned.

"I lo…hold on, you were talking to the pancake weren't you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow before going back to the cooker.

"And you. I love you to."

"You can only have me if you divorce your lips from the pancake." Kurt smirked, taking the pancakes of the frying pan and onto a plate.

"Oh it's okay. The pancake and I had a long talk. It was about me saying that I could never marry the gorgeous pancake because well, I'm already in love with a beautiful boy that I'm someday going marry, but seeing as he won't kiss me because of my cold and cough the pancake agreed to kiss me." Blaine hoped up on the counter beside where Kurt stood.

"Speaking of that, that your medicine."

"No. No. No. No. I don't want to. It just makes me sleepy and makes me feel worse that I already am." Blaine pouted and put some syrup on his pancake that ended up on his fingers.

"Don't be a child. Your mum is going to be worse than me minding you."

"You know you're going to have to kiss me before I go home today."

"I'm I now?" Kurt couldn't help but smile. Of course he wanted to kiss Blaine but then he would end up getting sick and he did not want to have to go to work sick tomorrow. Maybe he could just put a bag over Blaine's head and he wouldn't be so tempted to kiss him then. Nope, that wouldn't work.

"Kurt? Dude!" Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Blaine.

"What?"

"You totally stopped listening to me. You got lost in your thoughts and don't tell me you didn't." Blaine had finished his pancake and wiped his hands on a cloth.

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about putting a bag over your head."

"Um…okay. Wasn't expecting that." Kurt turned off the oven. "Why would you want to put a bag over m…" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. Blaine happily wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and pulled him in closer to him.

"This is why." Kurt mumbles against their lips. It caused them both to laugh. "Blaine."

"Um."

"You taste so much of pancake and syrup right now."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat at the airport coffee shop waiting for the announcement of Blaine's plane. They were both okay for the whole morning. They blocked out that Blaine would be leaving in a few hours to go back home and that he wouldn't be here with Kurt.

They both weren't looking at each other. Kurt was texting on his phone. Blaine was looking around him. He saw a boy drop his suitcase and run. Blaine's eyes followed to where the boy was running to. He ran up to a girl and gave her the biggest hug. Blaine swore they were both crying. He was happy for them. He wondered what their story was. How they met and if the boy was coming to visit her or staying for good. He guessed that would always stay a mysterious to him.

Blaine took his eyes away from them and looked towards Kurt, who was still looking down at his phone. Blaine moved his hand across the table and over Kurt's. Kurt didn't look up, he just entwined his finger's through Blaine's. It was never going to matter how many times they both had to do this, it was always going to hurt to know they wouldn't see each other for a while. They could do it a millions times, it would never get easier. It feels like it gets harder every time.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt let out a little whisper.

"Are you okay?" Blaine said. He knew Kurt wasn't okay. He himself wasn't okay, but he needed to ask any ways. Kurt nodded his head and put his phone on the table, his phone wasn't even switched on.

"Does looking at…at a screen on a phone that's…that isn't even on answer that question?" Kurt finally lifted up his head. His had tears in his eyes, but he smiled. They both let out a little laugh, that didn't last long.

"Do you think if you just got up and left it would be easier? If we didn't kiss, we didn't hug, we didn't cry, we didn't say bye and just pretended that you had to get more coffee and you would be back in a few minute's that it might be easier?" Kurt was serious, maybe it could work.

"It might. Do you want to do that?" Blaine would do it, if it made it easier for Kurt. Kurt just nodded in respond and gave him a smile. Just a few minutes after, they both heard the announcement. Blaine sat for a few seconds longer before getting up and grabbed his bag.

"I'll be back in a minute. This coffee tastes like crap." Blaine said looking to Kurt. Kurt let out a little laugh.

"Okay." He took a glaze at Blaine before shutting his eyes. He then heard the footsteps get further and further away. He waited a few minutes before slowly opening his eyes and looking in front of him.

Blaine was gone.

It hurt. It hurt so much more than hugging him goodbye. Kurt put his hand to his heart, trying to find a way to make the pain stop. It wouldn't, it's like it couldn't. How, just how on earth could he love someone this much? Blaine had only walked away a few minutes ago. It was a stupid idea, it didn't make things easy, how could it?

Blaine.

He _needed_ to hug him.

He _needed_ to kiss him.

He _needed_ to say I love you.

"Blaine." Kurt choked out before getting up from the table as fast as he could, leaving his stuff behind, and just ran in the direction where Blaine had to get his plane. He tried not to run into people on the way, but ended up failing at that.

Where was he?

Kurt looked through the crowds of people, trying to find the only person he cared for in this airport. Why did he have to be small? He had to be here somewhere. Kurt kept looking through the crowds. He couldn't be gone yet.

"Kurt?" Kurt turned around so fast he could have got whiplash. Blaine was stood a few feet away holding his phone up to his ear. Blaine started to move towards Kurt as Kurt did to.

"I was ringing you…you…"

"I left everything at the table and just ran. Blaine, it was a really stupid idea. Why did you listen to me?" Kurt laughed as he threw his arms around Blaine, holding him as close as he could.

"Because I can't not listen to you, you idiot." Blaine joined in with Kurt laughing. They were both glad they hadn't left each other without a hug.

The final announcement to board the flight rang over the speakers. "Whenever it feels like us being apart is too much…just…just think of us this time next year. What we would be doing right now? And then you tell me and I tell you mind. And we don't…don't stop doing that until the day I come home to see you in Nationals because t-that is the day our dreams _together _start coming true. Okay?" It always made Kurt feel better when he thought about what him and Blaine would be at in a year's time and they wouldn't be apart, they would be together.

"Okay. I love you so much." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck before capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss.

"I love you to. Always." Kurt smiled and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "And please look after yourself. Your still sick and I…I can't help but worry about you."

"I will, I promise. I'll text you when I get home."

"No, you ring me because I want to hear your voice. Now, go. Before I decide to go with you." Blaine nodded his head and brought his hands up to Kurt's face to wipe away the tears in Kurt's eyes. He gave another kiss to Kurt's lips and one last tight hug, before letting go.

Blaine headed to his flight with the rest of the passengers. He stopped to hand in his ticket and waited to get it back. Once he did he didn't turn back to look at Kurt, he just put his hand behind his back and waved before disappearing with everyone else.

Kurt seen Blaine wave and he shook his head laughing. "It's unreal how much I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered to himself with a smile.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed :) let me know what you thought. It's always lovely hearing from you guy's. So, that is going to be the last chapter I get up for a little while. College is going to be really busy and if I think about writing my stories to, it will get too much. So, I will start writing the next chapter in my Easter holidays._

_The song Kurt sings is **Glowing** by **The script**. It's amazing, check it out. And if you ever decide to see them live, trust me, their amazing, I saw them last week in Dublin :)_

_'Come what May' was just perfect. I won't say anymore in case people haven't seen it yet but god, it really was breath taking :)_

_Enjoy the rest of your week everyone :)_


	16. Before our storm

_My sorry's are at the end :)_

* * *

Three knocks came from the Hummel's home. Everyone was out for the evening expect for Burt. He loved having the house to himself. It wasn't lonely because he knew Carole and Finn would be home soon. He liked to kick back, put up his feet, have a beer and watch some football.

"Who could that be?" Burt said to himself. He thought about not answering it, but then thought it might be important. He made his way to the door, opened it, and yes, he was glad he had bothered to open it. On the other side of the door was a smiling Blaine.

"Hi Burt."

"Blaine. Come here son." Burt pulled Blaine into a big hug, that made Blaine chuckle. "Great to see you."

"You to Burt."

"So how have you been?" Burt asked as they sat down onto the couch. He knew Blaine had been sick since he came back from New York a few weeks back. He knew he wasn't able to compete in Regionals because he was to sick. He knew Blaine was really upset about this. And after weeks Blaine is sat beside him still looking unwell.

"Okay I guess. Still have this stupid cough and cold. I get really bad headaches sometimes but other than that, great." Blaine chuckled. "Could be worse. How are you? Keeping busy?"

"You know me Blaine, always a busy man with the shop. Finn's a great help in the shop. I'll miss him next year." Blaine looked confused. He hadn't heard of Finn going anywhere next year. "College. He decided maybe he should give it a shot and try to get in again. He's not hundred per cent sure what he wants to do yet, but he'll figure it out."

"Burt, are you going to be able to cop next-" Burt put up his hand to stop Blaine talking.

"Of course I will. I'll know when it's time to give it up, but right now, I am still a very health man. Besides as much as I love having my kids here, they don't belong here. Being here they won't be happy. But being where they want to be, where they need to be, am happier them being there, than here with me." Burt smiled, but Blaine could see it still hurt Burt, but it was a pain that he felt, that he knew was okay to feel, once his kids where happy.

"You know they will always come back. Even if they aren't living here, there still always going come back."

"I know kiddo. I know."

* * *

An hour passed and Blaine and Burt where none stop chatting. Carole and Finn hadn't come home yet. They would be happy to see Blaine when they got home.

Burt went into the kitchen to make them tea, while Blaine popped upstairs to the bathroom.

Blaine looked into the bathroom mirror, signing at himself. He looked horrible. He _felt_ horrible. He didn't want to be sick. He just hoped he would be better before nationals and his exams. He couldn't handle being sick and having all that at the same time. He felt so tired all the time. He would get up in the morning and go to school, nearly falling asleep in his classes and at lunch. He'd get home have his dinner and then go do his homework, and of course he would end up falling asleep and having to do his homework before class.

He was so thankful today when they got their Easter holidays. He can sleep a lot and get his energy back and get rid of this sickness. Then by the time he would get back to school he would be ready for everything.

The one reason he was tired so much that didn't help was practicing for regionals. Yeah they had started to practice in glee club and that got tiring sometimes, but Blaine would overdo it. He would stay behind after Glee club and practice even more. Blaine had gotten the lead for one of the songs and Mr Schue decided on doing a big dance number with so many routines in it. And to Blaine he owned the Glee club big time after not being able to be there for Regionals. No matter what anyone told him, Blaine still felt like he had to really up his game. He wasn't letting them down again. He was going to work so much harder.

No one knew how much harder. But if they did he would be told to stop. No one saw him staying behind expect students and teachers he didn't really know, that wouldn't think twice of it. He didn't practice at home when his mum and dad where there because they would see him working too hard. His mum and dad thought it was after school study and Glee club. They didn't know that Blaine didn't go to study. But what Blaine told them, they believed.

No one could find out. He had to do this.

Blaine headed back down the stairs, rubbing at his eyes, like it would somehow not make him as tired.

He sat back down onto the couch, letting his head fall back onto the back of the couch. He could hear quiet voices in the kitchen. Finn was home then probably. The tiredness made the voices feel distance.

A few minutes later the sound of footsteps came into the living room. Blaine was half asleep, but could still hear the footsteps getting closer. They stopped and Blaine half opened his eyes and looked to the cup held out in front of him. The hand holding it, that wasn't Burt hand that was…he looked up to the person holding the cup…Kurt.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me when I just got here are you?" Kurt laughed as Blaine took the cup out of his hand and put it onto the table before getting up, still staring at Kurt.

"Am I dreaming?" Blaine asked not believing it. "Because you aren't supposed to be back till next Wednesday."

"If I slapped you across the head would that answer your question?" Kurt smirked. Blaine followed Kurt's eyes with his, smiling.

"Yeah okay, it's not a dream." Blaine laughed. "But just to be sure, I'm kissing you…" Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist and stepped into him closer, their lips an inch apart. "Right, Now." Blaine whispered, and kissed Kurt.

When they pulled their lips apart, Blaine opened his eyes and starred at Kurt. Blaine couldn't help but have a big grin on his face.

"What's made you so happy?" Kurt joked. He rubbed his thumb over Blaine's cheek softly and slowly. He meets Blaine's bright eyes again.

"You. Always you."

* * *

_It was college! Blame college! But am finished for a few months and it won't go this long without an update again. I made a short film (well an ad) for a college project if anyone wants to see it, go to watch?v=RSN5IXZoMLo , it's the black ops 2 trailer. I'm really sorry guy's. This chapter was going to be much longer but I decided to spilt it so the next chapter focuses on just Kurt and Blaine mostly and it's way longer. And if you are actually bothering to still read this story after in not being updated in ages, I bow down to you! THANK YOU! Oh and any Supernatural fans here? I am addicted and obsessed with it and I onlyy started watching it last Friday :L_


End file.
